Acéptalo, eres mía
by LunaEstival
Summary: Pensamientos y reflexiones de nuestro Príncipe sobre lo que empieza a sentir y experimentar por cierta mujer que es capaz de enloquecerlo, pasen y léanlo. Gracias por la oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pensamientos y sentires de nuestro querido Príncipe, podrá realmente cumplir con lo que dice?. Denle una oportunidad, un abrazo enorme a todas y nos leemos muy pronto.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Personajes pertenecientes a la genialidad de Akira Toriyama.**_

* * *

 _ **ADVERTENCIA**_

 **Q** uisiera reprimir esto que definitivamente no sé qué quiere de mí, desde que me invitaste a quedarme aquí no haces más que molestarme, colmar mi paciencia y lograr que realmente te deteste, pero algo extraño está sucediéndome; algo que va más allá de todo razonamiento que pueda comprender. Algo me sucede al verte andar con esas ropas que cubren muy poco tu cuerpo, algo extraño se remece en mi interior al verte cerca de ese maldito insecto al que sueño con asesinar de las formas más crueles, sueño en darle muerte con mis propias manos solo imaginando que puede tocarte.

Y sé muy bien que jamás me permitiría estas debilidades, no podría rendirme ante algo tan banal como el simple contacto físico, pudiendo tener a la hembra que quisiese, no serías tú a quien yo escogería, pero esto escapa de mis dominios. Es ajeno, es quizás curiosidad o incertidumbre al saberte tan irreverente y despreocupada con todo, es saber que tras esa pared todas las noches estás ahí, arropada entre tus sábanas, sola. ¿Por qué estás sola?¿Qué clase de idiota dejaría sola a una mujer…como tú?, ni siquiera yo comprendo que significan esas palabras, pero lo he pensado con detenimiento y creo entender por qué lo digo. Escucho tus lloriqueos durante las noches cada vez que descubres que aquel inútil te ha mentido una vez más. No logro entender en qué puede afectarte eso; me es muy difícil comprender el razonamiento tan estúpido de los humanos.

Tampoco entiendo por qué tuviste que invitarme a quedar aquí en tu casa, contigo; si está claro que no nos soportamos, tus gritos y tu locura me enferman, cuando buscas una tonta excusa para molestarme siento ganas verdaderas de asesinarte...mujer ilusa y no te das cuenta. Porque piensas que todos somos como tú, que solo tienen objetivos tan superfluos como conocer un hombre atractivo y casarte, lo sé; te lo he oído decir miles de veces. Lo que verdaderamente mereces es que te hagan comprender de una vez por todas qué significa tener miedo a la muerte, pasar horror y vivir atado a una vida que jamás has querido. Y no puedo culparte del todo aunque quiera, fue tu destino nacer en este planeta tan débil y lleno de cosas absurdas, mientras que yo tuve que vivir todo ese calvario en manos de un asqueroso ser despreciable. Y aunque aquello me hizo ser quien soy, sé que pude y aún puedo lograr grandes metas si realmente me lo propongo. Pero, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, perdiendo el tiempo, mirándote dormir a través de tu ventana, como un imbécil que no se da cuenta que está cayendo torpemente en un juego en el que me pretendes enredar, con tus miradas sugerentes, con tus atenciones, con tus excusas, con tus provocaciones; no sé qué es lo que pretendes pero espero que no estés jugando, porque yo no me tomo absolutamente nada a la ligera.

Si te atreves a entrar en este juego, dudo mucho que salgas victoriosa, siempre fui el más poderoso, incluso contra ti mujer, no tendré piedad en aplastar tus tontos sentimientos. Aún se notan rastros de las lágrimas que has derramado llorando por ese inepto y te lo mereces, mereces que te hagan daño por ilusa, por no darte cuenta de que pierdes el tiempo aferrándote a algo que no existe, a algo que se nota que ya no tiene forma, ni pies ni cabeza; ¿Por qué tientas a la suerte de esa manera, humana?; ¿Por qué juegas con fuego?. Puedes quemarte, no es nada bueno provocarme y en las noches mostrarme indiferencia, aún no me has conocido en mis peores momentos.

Aunque en estos meses mi instinto sexual se ha despertado gracias a tus descaradas insinuaciones, aún no he podido saciarlo, tenemos una deuda pendiente; una muy marcada senda que te atreviste a caminar y ahora no hay forma de regresar, estás perdida. Porque no puedes, no tienes el más mínimo derecho de colarte en mis pensamientos, de someter a tu antojo mi voluntad, porque no; jamás dejaría que un ser como tú logre eso en mí. Veo tus labios entreabiertos, como invitándome a entrar. Parece que crees que este será un juego tonto, infantil; que puedes presionar agresivamente sobre la herida y después solo huir, estás equivocada.

Te someteré, caerás rendida tú ante lo que por voluntad propia empezaste, a este estúpido juego en el que crees llevar la ventaja, donde crees tener el control y el dominio absoluto. No sabes lo que te espera, pareces interesada en conocerme, en entrometerte en mis asuntos; entonces dejaré que creas que has encontrado lo que buscabas, si eres la causa de mis alucinaciones y delirios, yo lo seré de los tuyos, voy a poseer cada rincón de tu cuerpo y de tu piel, hasta que no quede un milímetro sin reclamar como mío y sin recorrer con mis manos, porque no puedes pretender que nada está pasando y aunque me cueste, no lo negaré. No pierdo ni gano nada, soy tan libre como lo fuiste tú de tus acciones y decisiones, es mi turno.

Es mi turno de demostrarte que puedo jugar a tu ritmo, mujer vulgar. Voy a enloquecerte, haré que jamás vuelvas siquiera a mirar atrás, estoy seguro; ayer cuando te devolví aquella caricia parecías asustada, no lo esperabas. ¿No es así?, eres débil y eso me motiva, así puedo someterte a mis antojos, te lo advertí desde un principio.

No pretendas hacer algo de lo que puedas perder el control después, es mi momento. Te haré mía, vas a desear jamás haberme conocido. Bruja humana y haré que tragues tus palabras y te arrepientas de tus decisiones, si creíste que no sería capaz, te equivocaste. Soy capaz de todo, voy a saciarme de ti hasta cansarme, hasta no dar más y después conocerás el sufrimiento.

Pagarás por los males que me han aquejado desde que llegué a este estúpido planeta. Te arrepentirás de haber provocado al Príncipe de los Saiyajins y creer que nada sucedería, eres mía...ya eres mía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo ésta segunda parte, honestamente no sé si lo continúe o no, es algo diferente de lo que suelo escribir pero me he inspirado un poco y las cosas fluyen solas. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, espero que sea de su agrado. Nos leemos muy pronto! Au revoir :)**

* * *

 _ **ARREPENTIMIENTO**_

 **U** na sola vez no sería suficiente para todo el desenfreno que recorría su piel y taladraba en sus sentidos, para todas aquellas sensaciones prohibidas que ameritaban seguir sucediendo, pasar una y otra vez como un vaivén descontrolado, como un espiral sin fin. Toda su cordura y autocontrol se esfumaron, muy por encima de su arisco comportamiento estaba aquel ser pasional, ese deseo que recorría todas sus terminaciones nerviosas elevando su excitación a niveles desconocidos.

Una caricia, solo bastó una caricia para encender aquella flama que crepitaría eterna dentro de su ser, era totalmente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, estaba al tanto de que aquel antifaz que cubría su ser sombrío estaba siendo develado, no importaba.

 _Ya nada importaba ni importaría de hoy en adelante._

Ya nada podría apagar aquel incendio que se desató dentro de su alma, no era solo lujuria, no era solo deseo, no era solo placer. Era algo tan oscuro y complejo que no mermó tiempo en siquiera considerarlo como tal. Una vez más ganó el orgullo, el disfraz de hombre inalcanzable, no dejó que aquellos pensamientos carcoman su mente, lo negó mil y una veces dentro de su subconsciente, no podía sentir algo por ella, él jamás había sentido algo más que odio y rencor, solo oscuridad albergaba en su corazón; no podría sentir algo por ella, ni de broma.

Se cegó una vez más a la realidad, aunque ésta haya estado abofeteándolo sin descanso, no quiso ver lo que realmente sucedía, no quiso entender las verdaderas razones; simplemente negó todo aquello como si de una pesadilla se tratase. Después de aquellos besos y caricias propinadas, después de la locura de la noche y sus desvelos; huyo como solo lo hacen los cobardes, dejando a ese ser que correspondía sus impulsos tan perdido, tan solo y sintiéndose tan usado. Como tantas otras veces aquel otro que existía en su vida la había usado. Como si ella no importase nada y como si lo que sintiera no fuese realmente tomado en cuenta.

Estaba totalmente seguro de que una sola vez no bastaría para alimentar aquel deseo, su cuerpo llamaría durante las noches a aquellos montes y curvas tan perfectamente moldeadas que había recorrido no solo con sus manos, sino su lengua, sus ojos, su sexo. Se sabía dueño de ella y de todo su ser, sabía que ella sentía por él todo lo que había querido evadir desde siempre. Sentir, querer, dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos sin darse cuenta de que no se trataba exactamente de eso.

No podía darse el lujo de flaquear, no era este su propósito, era un guerrero y como tal no debía desviarse de sus metas, pero debía reconocer que ella sabía envolverlo y acunarlo en sus caricias, se sentía atado de pies y manos ante una débil mujer, porque quería seguir con esto, aunque su mente se lo negase mil veces; su cuerpo, su instinto pedían a gritos que no parase, no en mucho tiempo. Quizás hasta saciarse de ella, tal vez hasta encontrar un verdadero propósito.

No pudo negarle ese placer tan exquisito a su cuerpo, no pudo evitar dejarse desfallecer entre sus piernas y aunar en su ser, tan dentro de ella, tan suyo, tan desvalido. Tan frágil, su orgullo; su orgullo estaba herido…se había atrevido a intimar con ella. Se había atrevido a llegar más lejos de lo que alguna vez creyó. La oía gemir susurrando su nombre, la miraba perdidamente como a un nuevo descubrimiento, gozaba su agonía. Estaba condenado, todos aquellos seres a los que asesinó sin piedad durante su pasado ahora lo ahogaban entre gritos de dolor y muerte.

A él todo se le debía ser negado, no debería tener oportunidad de rozar siquiera el placer, de poder tocar delicadamente cuando con esas mismas manos atravesó el corazón de muchos seres vivientes, sin el menor remordimiento; pero aquellas súplicas, aquellos lamentos y lágrimas derramadas por el universo solo serían ese gran castigo, ese gran peso con el que debería cargar sobre su espalda. Su alma estaba condenada a perderse entre la inmensidad de la nada, en la oscuridad y soledad, tan suya como su voz misma. Él no merecía nada más que dolor, no merecía nada más que huir de su propia muerte, porque finalmente la vida es lo único que conservaba como propio.

No merecía tocar la piel de aquella mujer, no merecía besar sus labios rosas, no merecía hacerle el amor como ahora lo estaba haciendo. Ella jamás podría saber donde estuvieron alguna vez esas manos que ahora la acariciaban, ella jamás sabría que en el espacio fue quizás, más sanguinario que el mismo emperador.

 _Ella no lo sabría jamás._

Las sombras de su pasado danzaban alrededor de esas cuatro paredes, proyecciones de su vida pasada, de sus encuentros fortuitos y brutales, de su salvajismo, de todo ese rencor y odio atesorado por años dentro de su ser. Jamás sabría por qué su destino había decidido cruzar aquella puerta tan estrecha, por qué no podía ser todo diferente, en verdad deseaba querer olvidar. Morir y reencarnar en un nuevo ser alejado de aquellos recuerdos que solo lograrían enloquecer a cualquiera, pero no a él.

No lo enloquecieron, le corrompieron el alma hasta volverla impenetrable, hasta convertirla en un simple ciervo del odio y la venganza, actuaba movido por su deseo de algún día volverse inmortal y así gobernar el universo. Como si eso fuese posible, a pesar de todo…quiso ocupar el lugar de aquel que tanto lo había dañado y humillado.

Definitivamente no era como él, jamás lo sería. No importaba si merecía o no tomar a esa humana y hacerla suya, no importaba nada de lo que pueda pensar o creer correcto. Ahí estaba, sobre ella en su propia cama, mezclándose con ella en una combustión perfecta de pasión y lujuria irrefrenable, el cuerpo le dolía de tanto placer que ahora estaba experimentando, le dolía de tantos errores cometidos en toda su vida. Derrotado por la lujuria se mentía a sí mismo una y otra vez diciéndose que no tenía nada en qué creer, solo en sí mismo. Que no le importaba tener las piernas de aquella mujer enredadas a su cintura, que no creía incorrecto ver sus grandes y suaves senos rebotar ante su avance. Se sentía culpable, por primera vez en su vida, sentía que estaba traicionándose a sí mismo.

 _¿Cómo puede estar pasándome esto?, me miento a mí mismo; no puedo creer que esto sea verdad. Duele, duele mucho aceptarlo, me niego a creerlo. ¿Por qué debo sufrir por igual?, actúe bien o actúe mal. No siento culpa de poseerte, solo te estoy dando todo cuanto mereces, sé que lo disfrutas, lo veo en tu rostro y en el ritmo que evocas, siento como tu interior empieza a adorar a este intruso, sé que lo que estás sintiendo te está encantando, lo veo en tus mejillas sonrojadas y en tu sonrisa complacida, mujer. No hay vuelta a atrás._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola a todos nuevamente, perdonen por haberme demorado. Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews y visitas, estoy contenta. Esto es algo muy interno y personal y aún así les ha agradado. Agradezco por darle una oportunidad. Como ya sabemos nuestro querido Príncipe es una contradicción, por ende hay muchos aspectos de él que me gustaría explorar como llevarlo a la locura y al descontrol, bueno bueno lo intentaré._**

 ** _Otra cosa que quería compartir con ustedes es que quizás algunos ya hayan visto el último capítulo de DBS, bien mi novio me dijo que estaba decepcionado y que definitivamente esperaba más. Al verlo, debo reconocer que no se debería jugar así con la audiencia. Es una empresa muy conocida, con mucho dinero y recursos; el producto que se le debe ofrecer a los televidentes debe ser de calidad (gráficamente). No puede ser posible que los gráficos de 1996 y anteriores sean mucho mejores que los que se nos ofrecen ahora. Para muchos y me incluyo Dragon Ball ha marcado una etapa importante de la niñez, siendo una mujer adulta ahora, siento que no es justo. No debería ser una parodia, ni menos algo hecho a la maldita sea._**

 ** _No sé que opinen pero, me costó mucho ver este último capítulo con tan poca calidad. En fin, seguiré la trama por que soy una amante de Dragon Ball, solo espero que Akira Toriyama y Toei Animation puedan retomar aquello que fue realmente uno de los animes más importantes y mejor logrados de la historia (a mi opinión). Bueno ya me extendí más de lo que pensaba :P._**

 ** _Un abrazo enorme a todos y nos leemos muy pronto._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes en los que se basa ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama._**

* * *

 ** _TÍTERE_**

 **A** quellos recuerdos asaltan mi mente, irrumpen eufóricos aquellos momentos transportándome a esos años en los que asesinar era mi único sosiego, ver en los ojos de mis futuras víctimas ese temor, ese miedo que solo sentir el poder fluir por tus venas es capaz de provocar.

Siempre fui considerado un guerrero prodigio en mi ahora desaparecido planeta, nací con el poder de pelea más elevado de la historia de mi raza y aun así no he podido superar hasta ahora a ese idiota criado en la tierra como uno más y aunque sea ahora mi vergüenza sé que pronto lograré sobrepasar sus poderes y se arrepentirá de ésta humillación que estoy viviendo.

Todo en este estúpido lugar no hace más que tildarme de mediocre e inferior, no tienen la más mínima idea de cómo ansío poder acabar con todo y con todos. No han bastado tantos años prácticamente esclavizado vendido por mi propio padre, sino que tenía que aparecer ese bastardo clase baja. !Como si la deshonra no quisiese nunca dejar de perseguirme!

Al menos en el pasado tenía algo con qué entretenerme, podía salir en busca de algún insecto inferior al cuál privarle la vida y eso era todo, ya me sentía mejor conmigo mismo, asesinando por placer, el impío y desgarrador placer de la muerte. Pero ahora…ahora intento asesinarte, planeo cada noche en que no puedo dormir como puedo darte muerte, podría acabar con tu miserable vida en cuestión de segundos y quizás nunca te enterarías, eso sería mucho más fácil para mi. Me divierte pensar que a pesar de que te anuncias ante todos como mi mujer, aún se revuelvan ideas como esa dentro de mi mente.

No sé cómo lo has logrado, pero aunque lo planee y lo piense…tienes mis manos atadas a tus caprichos, tienes mi lealtad aunque no la merezcas.

 _Nunca merecerás nada de mí._

Y aunque mis ancestros inculcaron en mí principios distintos a los que ahora sigo, no puedo hacer nada. Esos imbéciles se extinguieron todos con Vegetasei, también sus leyes, sus normas y toda su palabrería se pulverizaron como si no fuesen nada y con los años pude comprender que realmente no tenían significado alguno, no valían nada.

Todo cuanto consideré mío por derecho ya no existía, ni siquiera pude disfrutarlo por muchos años porque todo me fue arrebatado de las manos. Pero sé que en algún rincón del infierno en donde estés, padre. Debes estar retorciéndote de dolor por eso, porque fui poco más que un objeto intercambiable, a cambio de tu seguridad, cobarde.

 _Eso no fue y no será jamás ser un verdadero Rey, sino una deshonra._

Me cuesta descifrar si mi destino en verdad me depara algo bueno, hasta el momento no he vivido gran cosa; muertes, derrotas, odio y también algo de lujuria, la encontré donde nunca pensé hallarla, en el cuerpo de esa mujer; exactamente entre sus piernas. Eres extraña, eres endemoniadamente intolerable, eres vulgar, eres detestable, eres egocéntrica y aun así no he podido matarte como lo he deseado muchas veces.

¿ _Por qué?, ¿Por qué no puedo ponerle fin a tu existencia?...al parecer algo dentro de mi mente me hace descartar la idea antes de llevarla a cabo, espero que de alguna manera me compenses por eso._

¿Por qué cuando cae la noche no puedo dormir?, todos en este lugar duermen. Yo no puedo, escucho gritos y lamentos dentro de mi cabeza, esto jamás nadie lo sabrá pero; sé que no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho en el pasado, pero también sé que no quise hacerlo. Es demasiado complicado de describir incluso para mi mismo, siempre fue mi salida y lo sigue siendo. Atacar y acabar con todo lo que me hace ser débil. ¡Pero eres tú! Maldita mujer, eres tú a quien no puedo asesinar.

Me haces sentir débil, ante ti mis defensas caen sin oponer resistencia alguna, no puedo evitar descubrirme observándote durante la madrugada a través de la ventana, ansioso porque me invites a entrar a tu habitación y no dejarte salir de ahí en muchas horas, hasta que me harte de ti y necesite regresar a la realidad, hasta que una profunda estocada de sensatez golpee en mi pecho y decida abandonarte en medio de la penumbra.

Sé que las peleas te abruman y aun así, las buscas una y otra vez sin descanso. Eres tan patética que prefieres que te odie a que te desprecie, prefieres mi malhumor a mi rechazo. Y no te esfuerzas en ocultarlo, mueres de angustia y también me divierte saber que puedo jugar con tus sentimientos, esos que desconozco casi en su totalidad, pero sé que no soy el único que tiene algo que perder aquí. Estás tan perdida y condenada como yo.

Porque veo la angustia en tu rostro cada vez que te atreves a seducirme, piensas en el qué dirán de ti esos idiotas a los que llamas amigos, es realmente tonto. Si no te importa cuando dejas que invada tu interior cada noche y te haga gemir de placer, no puedes sentirte culpable después de haberlo provocado.

Hipócrita, te gusta tanto como a mí y te atreves a negarlo. Te atreves a decirme cada noche que es un error y que será la última vez que sucede, para poder verte ante mí nuevamente a la mañana siguiente, presa de una condena que tú misma te has impuesto y de la que por más que intentes...nunca escaparás.

Intuyo que eres una mujer de retos, que te gusta lo peligroso y definitivamente el sentir adrenalina pura al entregarte a mí, sabiendo que puedo cansarme. Que puedo aburrirme de tu presencia, que puedo dejar de solicitarte y... ¿Después qué será de ti, mujer?

 _¿Volverás a los brazos de aquel al que engañaste, al que traicionaste por entregarte al placer de la carne y gozar de lo prohibido?_

Pareces no entender que no puedo aunque quiera, escapar de este vórtice de sensaciones y pensamientos incongruentes al que me has arrastrado, nada entre sí concuerda, no logro reconocerme a través de este espejismo.

Me he perdido en el intento de reconocer en mí a ese guerrero que habita en mi interior. Yo soy aquel guerrero elegido, ¡tú jamás clase baja!, jamás un ser tan inferior podrá superar los designios del destino. Puede sobrarte poder y ganas de pelear, pero eres un chiste deforme, tu tonta vida en la tierra no hizo más que terminar de embrutecer tu de por sí ya estúpido psiquis.

Y detesto que le hables, detesto que dirijas tu mirada a lo que no es tuyo, detesto que oses invadir dominios ajenos. Que te atrevas a pasar por encima de mis órdenes de alejarte lo más posible del lugar que habito, tu sola presencia es detestable.

Y por encima de todo la miras, no sé qué clase de sensación te provoca. No sé si la miras con nostalgia de algo que pudo ser y jamás será porque estoy yo aquí y he arrebatado su razón y su sensatez, ¿O sientes lástima de ella?

 _No deberías; no sabes lo feliz que la hacen mis caricias, mi lengua y nuestra intimidad._

Debes dejar de mirarla de esa manera, como si fueses su hermano o su padre, jamás lo serás. No serás más que un imbécil que se atrevió a hacer más de lo debido. No toleraré que te atrevas a ingresar a territorio prohibido, miserable. Todo cuanto hay aquí es absolutamente mío, comenzando por su cuerpo, sus pensamientos, soy yo a quien desea. Eso es, sabes quien realmente manda aquí, aléjate de ella. La he marcado para siempre, es tan mía como mi derecho de acabar con su vida si me lo propongo. No te atrevas a mirarla jamás a los ojos.

 _¿Qué es lo que me está sucediendo?, ¿Dónde está el guerrero sanguinario de hace unos años, aquel al que no le importaba nada? ¿Qué me están haciendo?, es una clase de hechizo. Debe de serlo, yo no me atrevería a marcarla, no me atrevería jamás a compartir con ella todos mis recuerdos._

Me miras, te miro. Me miras fríamente y a la vez me sonríes, me confundes.

Eres un espejismo, no estás frente a mí; me estás volviendo loco y eres totalmente consciente, sabes que ansío poder rozarte. Escucho respirar tus sueños durante la noche, tus labios perfectamente cerrados. ¿Ya no me invitas?, te arropas sola entre tus sábanas ¿Quieres que regrese mañana?, una noche más perdida, eternamente olvidada en el tiempo. No importa, sé que mañana no flaquearé.

No volveré a buscarte nunca más, no puedo. No es posible que haya llegado a hacer esto. Solo te quejas de lo agresivo y brusco que soy contigo, ¿Qué esperabas?, no soy como lo que acostumbrabas buscar, no sé qué es lo que pretendías. ¿Cambiarme?, ¿Enserio creíste que podrías?, solo me quieres volver loco.

 _Pero hace falta mucho más que esto para lograrlo, ahora solo duerme. Ambos sabemos que al amanecer hay algo pendiente que debemos concluir. Ésta vez sí._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos y a todas, perdonen por la demora tuve una semana muy cansada con el trabajo, aprovechando el fin de semana para visitar Fan Fiction. Muchas gracias por sus reviews al capítulo anterior, les agradezco mucho!. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de este fic, algo extraño pero bueno, es parte de mis ideas. Espero que les agrade, como siempre sus comentarios y críticas son bien recibidos. Un abrazo enorme y feliz día del niño :P**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes en los cuales se basa ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**_

* * *

 _ **LA CULPA**_

 _ **P** arece que estoy perdiendo la razón y ésta se burla y se ríe de mí, no puedo evitar este…sentimiento._

No puedo reprimirlo, no sé si aún seas mía, la razón me lo dice; pero mi cuerpo parece no entenderlo. La noche me hizo reconocer que no puedo, no lo tolero; jamás lo toleraré tan cerca. Yo te recuerdo gritando mi nombre, recuerdo las marcas que mis manos dejaron en tu suave y pálida piel, no puedo; jamás entendería la razón por la que él deba tocarte.

Estoy perdiendo el control, llevándome a mí mismo a noches pasadas donde no existió el dolor ni la culpa, aunque trate no podré arrancar esos recuerdos.

 _Él puede hacerte sentir bien, pero sabes muy bien que jamás te hará sentir como yo._

Lo sé, las miradas que me dedicas cuando sin querer nos cruzamos en algún pasillo de tu casa, sé que no puedes olvidarlo.

Era tan predecible que si me iba de aquí volverías a sus brazos, después de todo debo reconocer que eres una hembra hermosa y serías capaz de enloquecer a cualquiera, ese inepto está tan condenado al fracaso que en esa tonta mirada se le nota, está muerto del miedo ante mí.

Sé que tu cuerpo no podrá acostumbrarse a él, después de haberme tenido, aún eres mía. No me evites la mirada, sé que la noche te traerá esos recuerdos de ese deseo irrefrenable al que te entregaste. Las circunstancias no fueron las mejores, mujer. Ahora la dicha me sonríe, ahora soy un súper saiyajin…ahora todo me puede ser permitido, incluso tú que eres una distracción, una que nunca esperé encontrar.

¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Acaso no sientes ese magnetismo entre nuestros cuerpos? Porque no, simplemente te dejas llevar por lo que sé que carcome tu cordura y te arrastra hasta el delirio, como a mí. Solo entrégate, prometo no irme otra vez, al menos no por ahora.

Esa es la razón por la que ahora finges odiarme, por haberte abandonado, ¿Abandonado? ¿Es posible que se pueda abandonar a alguien con quien no te une nada más que sexo salvaje y descontrolado? No entiendo tus razones, mujer. Sueles confundirme tanto que evito siquiera molestarme en pensar qué es lo que verdaderamente te ocurre. Es cierto que no pude borrar de mi memoria las curvas de tu cuerpo, no pude deshacer de mi tacto el roce de tu piel, tampoco pude olvidar como se siente estar dentro de ti y por eso muy el fondo es lo único por lo que he vuelto con tanta anticipación.

 _Sabes perfectamente que él jamás te poseerá como yo lo hago, olvida esa absurda idea._

Ríen muy cómodamente sentados en el comedor hablando cualquier tontería sin importancia. Ríes de las estupideces que te dice, de sus gestos sin gracia; lo haces tan alto como para que pueda oír que estás feliz con aquel insecto o que al menos lo aparentas, no me engañas. No seas tonta, te conozco muy bien.

Él sonríe victorioso, como si hubiese ganado tu devoción, como si eso no fuese una mentira. Muy en el fondo sabe bien que no es más que una ilusión pasajera. Que pisoteare su agradable momento con mi presencia, la misma a la que no te atreverías jamás a resistir. Veo tu rostro enojado, a tu manera quieres hacerme entender que no soy bienvenido con ustedes en la mesa, no me interesa. El ambiente se siente tenso, que ridiculez. Si quisiera podría poseerte ahora y aquí mismo y tendríamos un espectador. Pero jamás compartiría nuevamente tu cuerpo, ni siquiera en mis divagaciones o sueños.

Sé que en el fondo de todo esto te gusta que me muestre posesivo, sé que añoras aquellas horas que no contaban para el tiempo, ya que parecían no acabar nunca. ¿Por qué sientes tanto recelo hacía mí?

 _Al parecer que haya decidido regresar antes del tiempo debido no te ha alegrado y no lo has esperado como pensé, ¿Por qué?_

 _Siento que esto esta tan mal, pero no puedo detenerlo. Tenías razón al decirme que si pasaba una vez, nunca se detendría y no te hice caso. ¿Me desprecias ahora?_

A estas mismas horas, hace muchos años viví un momento muy similar, trataba de contener la respiración y no demostrar el miedo que invadía cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo. Freezer había hecho el mejor trato de su asquerosa vida, a cambio de salvaguardar el trono de Vegetasei, ya tenía mi vida en sus manos y cual sustancia moldeable la hizo a su antojo, me humilló, me privó de todo cuanto quise, solo alimento en mi ese instinto asesino que creo…es lo único que me hizo sentir completo, sabiendo que no tenía absolutamente nada.

Al Rey de mi raza casi extinta no le importó nada que su hijo deba ser llevado ante el Emperador, todo estaba bien si así él se comprometía a no dañarlos. La seguridad del reino por el pequeño Príncipe mono, como solía llamarme ese lagarto.

¿Qué puedes saber tú de sufrimiento? No viviste aquel infierno en carne propia, no cruzaste las profundidades del infinito sintiendo que la piel se te quemaba ante las llamas ardientes del averno, no viviste todo eso y mucho menos tuviste que regresar de ahí, no tuviste que regresar a la vida para recordar todo lo que sentiste estando muerto. El dolor desgarrador de la culpa, la muerte jamás muestra piedad ante sus adversarios y al parecer hemos dormido juntos muchas veces.

Pero tú no eres como la muerte, tú no muestras mezquindad para abrirle las piernas al destino, al parecer crees que soy tu destino. No puedo culparte, después de todo algún sentimiento o sensación de protección debo transmitirte y es por eso que te aferraste a mí, sabiendo que te haría infeliz. Siempre lo has sabido.

 _No soy un humano, no soy lo que esperas. Soy lo que el mundo llama…ocaso._

Debería sentirme avergonzado ante lo que confieso, pero me da igual. Yo mismo no puedo juzgarme y no importa de qué me estén acusando ahora tus ojos, no puedes despegar tu mirada de la mía, todo alrededor desaparece. Veo tu boca carmesí, moverse por inercia, mordiendo suavemente tu labio inferior mientras recorres con tu mirada mi torso cubierto por la armadura, pero sé que lo imaginas sin ella, como tantas otras veces. Algo le dices al insecto y haces añicos esa estúpida farsa de la reconciliación, él jamás te dará lo que yo puedo darte.

¿Necesitas que te diga alguna cosa? Has entendido tan bien como yo el mensaje, tus ojos sugerentes solo pueden mirarme así poseídos por el deseo, tan alejados de la cordura e inteligencia de la que tanto presumes. Ante mí te muestras indefensa, minúscula y entre las sábanas eres el fuego que es capaz de consumir todo a su paso y eso me excita.

Tu habitación será testigo de todo cuanto he reprimido estos meses alejado de la tierra, te he necesitado aunque no quise ni querré nunca aceptarlo, no ante ti. He añorado tu cuerpo, sentir tu piel tan cerca. Te muestras incluso más salvaje y desenfrenada ante mis caricias, no reparas en disfrutar del contacto, tus gemidos solo alimentan mi sed, hay algo nuevo en ti.

Llevas algo nuevo dentro de ti, no logro definir qué es con exactitud pero lo he sentido, una nueva energía brota de tu interior, ¿Qué me ocultas?

Te miro a los ojos, buscando una explicación como solemos hacerlo, con gestos o miradas. Me miras, unas lágrimas asoman y caen por tus sonrojadas mejillas.

¿Es posible?, claro que lo es.

El clase baja perdido en la Tierra pudo concebir sin problema alguno, es lo más lógico. No puede ser, jamás me perdonaré por ésta estupidez, rápidamente la idea de largarme definitivamente de la tierra me aborda e invade mis pensamientos. Me abrazas a ti y me besas, atrapas mis labios salvajemente, posesiva; lo acabo de comprender, mujer.

Me lo dijiste una vez, si esto empieza jamás se detendría…jamás, nunca parará. Nuevamente el espiral sin fin se dibuja dentro de mi mente. Nuevamente estas tú alterando el curso normal de las cosas, una y otra vez irrumpes en mi orden predeterminado _._

 _Solo entrégate, prometo no dejarte ir otra vez, al menos no por ahora, fue lo último que escuché antes de perder totalmente la razón, me has enloquecido por completo. He caído a las profundidades de tus delirios, pero tú no eres como aquel asesino, tú no me has humillado, no me has sometido, no has hecho más que soportarme._

 _Seré padre…seré padre…tú jamás podrás ser padre…él tuyo te traicionó, te utilizó, te humillo y te envió a la muerte segura. Tu propio padre te condenó al sufrimiento eterno sin tener un juicio justo…seré padre, ¿En qué has convertido mi vida?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, perdonen por la demora. He tenido días muy ocupados últimamente, muchas gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Nos leemos muy pronto, Au revoir :)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes en los cuales se basa ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 ** _ADAPTACIÓN_**

 **E** s muy probable que un día cualquiera, no fijado especialmente en el calendario; sea el indicado y de paso a una nueva forma de vivir, aún no podía reconocer lo que veía a su alrededor y jamás había sentido todo cuanto ahora podía percibir, la horrible revelación lo hizo empalidecer, definitivamente no lo esperaba.

Estaba preparado para todo, incluso morir en combate y nuevamente recorrer esos oscuros senderos hacía el infierno, pero jamás para lo que ahora sabía.

 _Jamás para saberse culpable de ésta vez no desmembrar una vida sino, de haber creado una._

Y no con cualquier mujer, por supuesto que no. Iba a tener un descendiente y con la persona a la que menos soportaba y a la que más entendía. Sus años de guerrero simplemente se vieron obsoletos ante ésta nueva situación. Él podría ser un asesino, un despiadado, un maldito…pero no era como su padre, él no lo arrojaría a las hienas hambrientas, él no le negaría la oportunidad de vivir. Después de todo era su hijo y como tal era descendiente de la sangre real, real solo por su madre.

En su memoria quedarán grabados para siempre aquellos pocos años que pudo permanecer bajo su brazo, los primeros años de los guerreros de la realeza deben ser muy importantes, después de todo ese vínculo existente entre madre e hijo solo se rompe con la muerte. Y esa fue la primera razón por la que odió a su padre, por no haberla protegido, en ese entonces él era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo, pero ahora que la madurez lo había golpeado súbitamente no pudo evitar destruir planetas enteros imaginando que acababa con aquellos que asesinaron a su madre, la Reina de Vegetasei.

Imaginaba miles de maneras de torturar a los culpables, pero ya nada tenía sentido. Ya todos habían muerto, él gozaba del placer de vivir; pero no solo. Vivía atado a los recuerdos de aquellas sombras que lo perturban y no lo dejaban dormir tranquilo al anochecer. ¿Siempre sería un ser condenado al sufrimiento?, no entendía por qué en su vida todo debía de ser oscuro, no lograba divisar otro matiz en su destino.

La idea de un descendiente rebotaba en las paredes de su atormentado yo interno, buscaba alguna salida, algo de que sostenerse ante lo brutal de la noticia. ¿Qué pasaría si el hijo que llegase a nacer no fuese poderoso?, se vería obligado a terminar con su existencia y sabía que eso conllevaría a terminar con la de esa mujer también. Había fallado, no debió de acercarse a ella de ese modo, no debió haberle permitido tocarlo ni enredarse a su cuerpo como dos perfectos imanes, no debió.

Ya estaba hecho, mañana ya no habría lugar para lamentaciones. Ya había fallado y reconociendo sus errores decidió afrontar sus culpas, aunque jamás lo haya sabido; esto significó demasiado para la humana con quien solía compartir el lecho.

Significó mucho más de lo pudo imaginar, no comprendía por qué ella había roto en llanto cuando él le dijo que se quedaría en la tierra, por qué lo había abrazado tan efusivamente y terminó capturando sus labios en el mejor beso de toda su existencia, hasta ahora.

Tampoco comprendió por qué se dejó arrastrar nuevamente por el deseo, si solo quería alejarse de ella y meditar detenidamente sobre lo que había hecho, se atrevió a conducirla nuevamente hasta su habitación e invadir nuevamente su paz, su calma, su tibio interior. Solo por egoísmo, por complacerse a sí mismo, porque era cierto; la deseaba.

 _Y si la lastimaba después ¿Qué importaba?, ¿Qué podría significar de verdad para él una humana tan insignificante?_

Jamás éstas respuestas se verían dibujadas en su mente por ahora, pasarían muchos años, viviría mucho sufrimiento y dolor para entenderlo. La tenue luz nocturnal lo hacía sentirse indefenso, sentía que en cualquier momento volverían de nuevo aquellas sombras a atormentarlo y al darse cuenta, la abrazaba con un brazo. Dormía a su lado, sin habérselo propuesto su mano se había posado sobre su vientre. Una extraña sensación de sosiego y calidez recorrió su espina dorsal.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, todo parecía tan irreal y ficticio que algo en el fondo le preocupaba, él no era así. El guerrero sanguinario del espacio jamás abrazaría a una débil mujer ni menos la cuidaría del frío, era ilógico. Pero aun así supo una vez más que su cuerpo y su mente iban en direcciones opuestas, la abrazaba, le transmitía su calor y se sentía fatal. Jamás hizo algo así por nadie, ni siquiera Nappa o Raditz figuraron entre los estimados, jamás protegió más que su propia existencia, jamás le importó alguien más.

Cansado de su estúpido proceder, se decidió a marcharse de esa habitación, ya se había humillado demasiado. Al alejarse de ella, algo lo detuvo; la suave y pequeña mano de la mujer tomaba la suya, no supo por qué, pero ese tacto tan suave lo convenció de regresar a su lado, de arroparse con ella. De corresponder a sus caricias, no le dirigió palabra alguna y eso fue lo mejor de todo.

Al despertarse muy temprano a la mañana, supo que no había tenido esas horribles pesadillas, que había dormido después de mucho tiempo…tranquilo, sin ser atormentado y presionado hasta el delirio.

 _Después de todo supo que dormir a su lado no estaba tan mal._

El tiempo no se detuvo y pronto aquella minúscula mujer ganó volumen, jamás había visto a una mujer desarrollando un embarazo, a los pocos meses de aquella inverosímil experiencia empezó a sentir la energía vital del niño que crecía dentro. Finalmente se sintió aliviado al saber que desecharía la idea de acabar con él, de cierta manera estaba cumpliendo con sus expectativas.

Nuevamente el día de hizo noche y sin habérselo imaginado aquella criatura a la que le había perdonado la vida, llegó al mundo. Nada novedoso, un mocoso más en el universo. Inocente de los errores cometidos por sus progenitores, pero sin duda fue producto del error más placentero y banal de la carne.

Tenía los rasgos de la mujer, pero se notaba desde lejos aquel poder fluyendo en todo ese pequeño organismo. Sin duda alguna era su descendiente. Aún le costaba mucho llamarlo hijo. Por ahora mocoso estaba bien.

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, extrañaba perderse entre ese mar infinito de deseo al unir sus pieles, meses sin tocarla, sin visitarla durante las noches, sin irrumpir en su soledad. Ella lo había notado y también jamás imaginó que ella lo había tomado como si la cuidase, como si no se acercase a ella para no hacerle daño y no había nada más alejado de la realidad.

 _Y fue por miedo, el más terrible de todos; el más ridículo temor de volver a sentirse humillado y vulnerable ante ella._

Vivía atado a la frustración y aunque no lo demostraba se auto reprochaba por esa debilidad cada día y cada noche que dormía alejado de ella y volvía a caer en ese abismo aterrador de los lamentos explotando su mente. Era un ser perturbado, necesitaba una salida, una forma de aliviar su alma torturada. Nada podría jamás opacar tanto daño que había impartido en el universo pero necesitaba encontrar sosiego, hasta el momento el cuerpo de esa mujer había sido su refugio. Se comparaba con el lagarto y no pudo evitar maldecirse a sí mismo, entre ellos existía mucho diferencia.

 _Placer y sufrimiento_

 _Diversión y humillación_

Ambos temperamentales, capaz de llegar hasta el último segundo en una batalla, jamás caerían ante el adversario si este seguía de pie. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que ésta no había sido la vida que había escogido, sino una que se le había sido impuesta.

Lucharía cuanto fuese necesario para al fin ahuyentar a esos fantasmas internos que lo acompañaban cada día, dedicaría todo su tiempo a mejorar y superarse a sí mismo, enfocar todo su tiempo en algo realmente productivo para él, a entrenar para demostrar su supremacía y no dejar nunca más que alguien logre humillarlo, no de nuevo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos y a todas, pasando por aquí nuevamente. Les agradezco mucho chicas por los reviews, ina minina, sora, naomigomiz, linda kiu y celestia carito...un abrazo enorme para todas ustedes :D**

 **Muchas gracias por la oportunidad y nos leemos pronto, au revoir :)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes en los que se basa ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 _ **OCASO**_

 **A** través de los años su perspectiva de vida se deformó considerablemente, él agresivo y solitario por naturaleza vivía ahora rodeado de gente extraña, una familia de dementes y aunque él sabía que la inteligencia tanto del padre como de la hija eran de envidiar, no iba a reconocer eso públicamente.

Él sabía que aquella mujer era capaz de todo por salirse con la suya y lograr sus propósitos, quien mejor que él para dar fe de ello. Su modo de ver las cosas había cambiado, pudo haber partido en un viaje sin retorno hacia el infinito espacio, pero simplemente no lo hizo.

 _Había días en los que deseaba haberse equivocado, pero existía un enorme imán invisible que lo atraía y lo retenía en la tierra, en esa casa de locos._

Detestaba soportar todas aquellas presencias, verlos ir y venir de su casa como si fuese un lugar público y ver como esa mujer osaba desobedecerlo cada que tenía oportunidad, si él decía no ella decía sí, si él quería algo ella no lo quería, si él decía negro ella blanco. Era una constante batalla entre dos orgullosos caracteres que por ironías del destino, estaban destinados a estar juntos hasta el fin de sus días.

Ambos sabían que aquel juego que se empecinaron en comenzar hace ya varios años nunca llegaría a su fin, era algo normal para ellos convivir de esa manera, enfrentarse, pelear, enojarse, perdonarse, reírse, amarse…unirse.

Era el desenvolvimiento natural de la relación que mantenían, él jamás se hubiera imaginado que llegaría a ese punto de su vida, en donde una compañera significase algo importante. No estaba seguro a pesar de todo lo vivido de si realmente lo era. Él había vivido privado, atado de pies y manos, se había adaptado a la absurda vida terrestre, él que en años pasados había sido el más terrible asesino del espacio sideral.

¿Dónde quedó aquel guerrero despiadado, aquel asesino desalmado al que todos temían? ¿Dónde se ocultaba su verdadero yo? Se sentía preso dentro de una cárcel a la que había acudido por voluntad propia, se sentía atrapado por sus propias acciones y su debilidad. Siempre supo que después de todo de consuelo tenía el saber que su mayor enemigo ya estaba muerto y no podría vivir jamás lo que ahora él poseía.

Pero todo aquel sentimiento de consuelo, aquel estado de letargo en el que se encontraba su alma se desactivó al escuchar la voz de su enemigo desde el otro mundo. Era la oportunidad que hace muchos años no pudo tener, este era su momento, el momento de su gloria.

Y se sintió superior, sintió que después de todo había conseguido su tan ansiada venganza, por un momento dejó pasar por su mente la idea de matarlo, pero ésta nunca llegó a concretarse, a pesar de que su egoísmo no le permitió ver más allá de lo obvio; su corazón aún poseía maldad en su interior y esto fue aprovechado por el nuevo ser destructivo que había aparecido en la Tierra.

Dejó que aquel crea que lo manipulaba, una mente tan brillante como la del guerrero de la realeza no sería tan fácil de controlar, sentía todo ese inmenso poder fluir por cada fibra de su ser y aquello fue la sensación más grandiosa que había vivido en todos sus años dándole cara a los combates. Por primera vez en su vida sintió verdadera complacencia con su propio poder, siempre había maldecido su suerte por no superar los poderes del tirano, pero ésta vez era más fuerte que cualquiera.

Vio a esa mujer entre los espectadores, se le notaba confundida; lágrimas asomaban por aquellos ojos que ya eran familiares para él, los veía cada día al amanecer, verlos era la manera de saber que un nuevo día acontecería y un nuevo día ella sería suya…pero ésta vez no se trataba de ella, ésta vez era su tan ansiada venganza, ésta vez nada ni nadie importaría si él podía llevarse la victoria. Decidió terminar con toda aquella falsa esperanza que había sembrado en la humana, asesinó sin piedad a mucha gente, debía demostrarle que él no tenía sentimientos, que a él le daba lo mismo si vivían o no, que todos estos años a su lado no han sido más que un desperdicio.

El poder de lo maligno rebalsó ésta vez cada máximo permitido, absolutamente todo se le escapó de las manos y con sus actos logró dar vida al demonio más poderoso que haya pisado la galaxia. Él con sus acciones intransigentes lo había logrado, no era algo de qué sentirse orgulloso sino todo lo contrario. Y se culpó a si mismo por haber caído ante aquella trampa que su propio yo le había tendido. Después de todo, no estaba preparado a perder a lo único que le resultaba importante, su hijo y su mujer.

Después de haberle dado forma a sus pensamientos, vio aparecer ante él a ese pequeño ser que sabía sentía absoluta adoración hacia él, sabía que aquel niño moriría por él si debiese ser necesario, sabía que para aquel niño él había estado presente no como un padre, pues no sabía exactamente como serlo, pero sí como un guía. Él pequeño estaba hecho a su imagen y semejanza, pero tenía ese lado gentil, ese lado ladino heredado de su madre.

Le pidió algo inaudito, jamás se había atrevido a brindarle siquiera un simple gesto de afecto, pero ésta vez abrazó a su hijo. Un abrazo de despedida, un eterno adiós al niño que sabía sería un guerrero ejemplar en el futuro, pues su hijo Mirai Trunks era admirable, era como él. Alejó al pequeño del peligro y se dispuso a morir, a morir para enmendar sus errores, a dar su vida a cambio de salvaguardar la de su familia. Porque después de todo pudo comprender que ellos se lo habían dado todo y jamás le pedían algo a cambio; siempre hizo lo que quiso; pero ella había causado estragos en su alma y aquello que cambió jamás volvería a ser igual.

Él ya no era el mismo, dentro de su corazón existían sentimientos a los que con el tiempo pudo distinguir claramente, jamás se perdonaría si a ellos les sucediese algo malo por su causa, prefirió morir para evitarlo, sabría que aún en el infierno cargaría con eso en su conciencia y aquello si lo llevaría a la más desquiciada locura.

Si alguien debía de morir y remediar sus errores, era él. En sus pensamientos le pidió perdón a aquella mujer a la que de hoy en adelante no volvería a ver. A ella que lo significaba todo, tampoco volvería a ver a su hijo, al pequeño saiyajin humano, a ese niño que tantas veces lo había hecho rabiar hasta el cansancio pero también lo llenaba de orgullo, su pequeño hijo súper saiyajin. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, se decidió a elevar su ki hasta niveles insospechados y accionó su cuerpo conteniendo su ki como si de una bomba de tratase.

Solo el silencio sepulcral lo envolvió cuando supo que al fin había muerto, que ya no volvería a ver esos inmensos ojos azules conteniendo ese océano de recuerdos. Así se sentía el final, tan tétrico, tan vacío, tan parco. Nuevamente se dispuso a recorrer el camino hacia el infierno, lo sabía de memoria pues los recorría una y otra vez dentro de su mente. Pero aquel Dios guardián de las puertas de conexión entre la vida y la muerte lo solicitó. Le sería permitido conservar su cuerpo y sus recuerdos, toda ayuda podía ser buena no importaba si se trataba del otro mundo. Quizás ésta sea la última oportunidad que le da el destino y no debería desaprovecharla. El orgulloso guerrero nunca se tomaba nada a la ligera y ésta vez no sería la excepción.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos :) perdonen por la demora, estuve un poco ocupada y bueno recién ahora tengo algo de tiempo, para mi este capítulo es especial, representa muchas cosas que he vivido, sensaciones y recuerdos. Espero que de alguna manera les agrade. Un abrazo enorme a todos y nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a la magia creativa de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 _ **UNA SOLA VEZ EN LA VIDA**_

Esos días ausentes, aquellos días en que pienso olvidarlo todo y no regresar en el tiempo como suelo hacerlo diariamente, mi mente viaja a través de los años y el paso incansable del destino.

De pronto me vi envuelto en aquella misma agonía, formando un ángulo contra uno de sus vértices y rozando; por lo incómodo del sitio y el lugar a aquella mujer. Pude ver entre los rostros de los hombres ahí presentes, a pesar de su sonrisa y sus gestos estúpidamente exagerados que algo deseaban de ella; las sombras de la noche, sus tontas sonrisas libidinosas y la voluptuosidad del viento al mecer una hoja que no sabe en dónde ir a caer me lo anunciaban. Lo peor de todo era que la mujer era una burla de felicidad, sus labios exageradamente pintados ahogaban los gritos desgarradores de las vidas que privé en el pasado.

La música atmosférica seguía estrepitosamente su rumbo tras la puerta a perderse entre los contornos de las calles de ésta absurda ciudad. De tanto en tanto un débil ruido rompía el ambiente, claro que yo podía percibirlo porque mis sentidos son mucho más agudos, trayendo entre su sonido a algún recuerdo, alguna voz y uno que otro idiota que se atrevía a mirarla como no era permitido. No me gustaba la forma soez de despedirse ni menos de tratar de un modo miserable ante mis ojos a la mujer que yo había elegido, ella era mía.

Pero, ¿quién era yo? Un pobre y triste cobarde aunque me jacte de ser superior, secuestrado por la sonrisa de aquella maldita mujer y sus caricias, aquellas a las que no me atrevo a resistir. Quién era yo, en esa mirada azulmente creada y nostálgica.

Pude comprobar que en un segundo se ahogan el miedo y la razón, luego se da paso a la insensatez de creer estar entre sensaciones de toda la vida. Es caro poner en orden los pensamientos bajo la nebulosa infatigable del deseo y la magia de la locura y aquel ritmo indeseable del reloj; cuando entre sus melodías nos recuerda a alguien.

Creí que solamente yo, aún cargaba sentimientos aunque no quisiese y ausentaba el corazón muy lejos de ese lugar. Pero que vano es sentirse superior estando con alguien que sabe más de la vida que yo mismo. Me conmovió el llanto y el agobio de cristalinas lágrimas en los ojos de aquella mujer, me conmovió hasta esfumar de un bocado la grismente mancha que platinaba el aire.

¿Bailas?- _me dijo y yo interrogué, con mis ojos una sola mirada; nadie dijo nada -_ Por favor, es mi cumpleaños…lo necesito.- _Más allá cerca de la puerta, dando la sensación de impedirme el paso, como si supiera que deseo tener la manía de salir huyendo siempre que ella me mira de esa forma, estaba totalmente loca pero yo tampoco estaba en mis horas más cuerdas._

Y contra todo pronóstico comenzamos a danzar muy suavemente al compás de aquella música sin sentido que contagiaba el ambiente, de pronto ya no éramos solamente los dos; tres parejas más se movían a nuestro lado dando una mala forma a la suavidad de nuestros pasos. Parecía que yo y esa mujer hubiésemos ensayado infinidad de veces para hacerlo tan bien, aunque yo jamás haya hecho esto, debo admitirlo. Esa canción me recordaba a alguien ostensiblemente no sabía a quién, quizás algún recuerdo de mi planeta o de las tardes solitarias que viví, me abandoné en sus brazos hasta cerrar mis ojos. Me trasladé al mar en ese infinito instante, para abrazarme con la noche y soñar como no lo hacía hace tanto tiempo, con la húmeda arena iba mordisqueando los labios de la mujer, recordé las estrellas y la locura de correr desnudos y cansados por la orilla de la playa. Todo, todo en un momento; en esa triste y empalagosa canción que me trajo su recuerdo y su imagen hasta clavarla como un intenso retrato entre las paredes de mi alucinante cerebro, me recordaba a ella no sabía por qué.

No sé si susurré su nombre; pero de un momento a otro me preguntó como buscando una respuesta que no la hiciera sentirse sola en su desdicha, en realidad no me costó nada comprender nuestro desencanto; mientras yo trataba de abandonar mis malas horas, ella buscaba entre las sombras de esta mala noche los pasos de un mal hombre que la abandonó dejándola a su suerte, buscaba mis pasos y pude ver esa congoja en su mirada.

-Sabes no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero bailas bien; hace tanto tiempo que no bailaba así con alguien…si no supiera quien eres, ahora mismo creería que escapaste de alguna historia de esas que te enamoran. Pero sé que eres tú y que esto es un sueño.

 _¿ES UN SUEÑO?_

Martillaban en mi cerebro las palabras de Bulma, me había atrevido a decir su nombre después de haber mordido coquetamente el lóbulo de mi oreja, para fingir nuestra conversación; la observé hacer un ojo a la puerta de aquel asqueroso lugar. Y casi al instante me habló despacio diciéndome que era para hacerles creer que había quedado conmigo y que después de bailar saldríamos juntos, no sé qué pretendía; ¿para una rápida cita de sexo?, no sabía qué creer.

El resto era mío, tenía que hacer notar el encontrarme en confianza y que en realidad me agradaba su compañía, lo que ella pretendía era solamente sacarme de allí y volver a la realidad, una realidad que ambos negábamos, que ambos odiábamos, para que pueda ponerme a salvo de todo ese agobio o para evitar que finalmente destruya todo ante la impaciencia. Después les diría que no quise estar con ella y todo sería como antes, no existiría para ella. ¿Pero era esto lo que realmente quería?

Todos sonrieron de buena gana y detesté eso, malditos insectos insignificantes, hasta el imbécil que observaba casi lascivamente a mi mujer; enseguida me acerqué hacia este y como acto reflejo lo tomé del cuello y quise acabar con su existencia pero me contuve y lo arrojé muy lejos de ahí y salí precipitadamente de ese lugar. Casi impulsivamente Bulma salió tras de mi alcanzándome para darme explicaciones de qué hacía en ese lugar…tenía mucho que decirme…salimos y ya en la calle comenzamos a caminar alejados, sin mirarnos siquiera. Aquellos hombres la miraban desde el gran ventanal calculando la hora en que ella regresaría, los impacientes cuervos esperaban nuestro regreso.

Intentó despedirse de mí y quiso alejarse, a la vez que hizo parar un taxi para embarcarse hacia su mundo, pero observé sus ojos, tan tristes que aquella madrugada no merecía alojarse entre su existencia y la quedé mirando fijamente; era tan bella, que al traerla hacía mi tomó de mi mano, recordaba minutos de mis horas malas y siniestras en el espacio, pienso que es fácil para una mujer extender los brazos y simular un beso; todo puede ser falso en aquellas, al menos muchas que conocí…pero ella era diferente, correspondió a mi lástima y compasión al darle ese beso, elevándonos sin cuidado alguno por los aires, ella en mis brazos.

En las alturas, reímos de buena gana mientras yo volaba muy rápido, miraba desmesuradamente su prominente escote, sus hermosos senos parecían querer salirse de él, como queriendo interrogar a mi autocontrol, ¿hasta dónde llegaría con este juego?

No, no… soy un guerrero, no me gusta mirar el mar, no me gusta correr en la arena, tomar su deseable cuerpo en la oscuridad y hacerle el amor a seis metros del mar, sobre la arena…no, no me gustaba.

Y enrumbamos por entre las nubes ella entre mis brazos y yo ausente aunque parecía corresponderle, de vez en cuando me cegaba la luz de las estrellas y nos almidonaba la blanca niebla de la madrugada.

No hablamos casi nada, ella se había enlazado a mi mano como una vieja compañera y yo no sé por qué acariciaba su cabello cuidadosamente, me gustaba el color de su piel, su poca estatura y más que todo su triste mirada a través del cristal de sus ojos…y aunque no se lo dije, sé que a través de mis ojos pudo entender que la quería que era para mí como una antigua amante, verdaderamente la única a la que he querido y quiero conservar.

Y ella comprendió y me hizo comprender que éramos dos locos en la noche sin luna y me sorprendió el tono de su voz, la angustia de sentirse amada y la sensación del miedo al recordar que está cerca la mañana que todo lo acaba. De pronto estábamos en ese viejo paraje abandonado, abrazados mirando a las olas golpear con esas enormes rocas, observamos las aves, su vuelo y el aire nos filtraba con la noche; y no pudimos más hasta abrazarnos como si se nos escapase la vida.

Esa noche no fue de amor, ni de tristeza, no hubo sexo, ni se pisotearon los honores; esa noche fue ella y fui yo, tan amigos y tan íntimos, ajenos a nuestro propio amor nos abandonamos a la brisa, correteamos sobre la arena descalzos sobre la humedad y la libertad que da la sensación de sentirse ausente, de saber que esto jamás se repetiría, que todo fue producto de su imaginación y que ella nunca sabría que sucedió, que el alcohol que esa mujer lleva en la sangre me brinda la oportunidad de ésta noche mostrarme distinto pues ella nunca lo recordará. Esa noche fue eterna y una sola, hasta enfrentarnos al mar en un abrazo apátrida por nuestra eterna despedida, así jamás nos volveríamos a juntar. Se llevó entre sus lágrimas una sonrisa que pareció verdaderamente sincera, mañana seríamos nuevamente los mismos, yo ausente, ella altanera, nuevamente caeríamos en aquello que nos deparó el destino. No supe en qué momento ella me había dado un papel escrito, estaba tan ebria que pensé era una tontería, pero al leerlo solo pude callar.

 _"Es tanto amor el que nos une y tan ajeno que vaga por nuestras tristes calles y tan cerca de nosotros, por los rincones de nuestra propia casa, al ritmo de una canción…Gracias Vegeta, linda noche; nos acordamos de todo, de las primera caricias, de tu pasado, del mío, y hasta del perrito que se me perdió. Pero como en un pacto secreto no le dimos paso al dolor; fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude haber tenido y sé que así como pasó, así jamás volverá a pasar…quizás mañana ya no lo recuerde pero me hiciste feliz, siempre me has hecho feliz…"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, me inspire un poco y bueno aquí ando actualizando, les agradezco muchos por sus reviews chicas (ina, sora y celestia); me alegra mucho que les haya gustado un abrazo para ustedes y nos leemos pronto! Au revoir :)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 ** _VERDADERAMENTE_**

 **C** asi había olvidado todo sobre ese episodio, al volver nuevamente sobre mis sombras; tratar de sobrevivir, creo es la manera más justa de describir todo esto. La dichosa Capital del Oeste ante mis ojos es una mala ciudad, los edificios cancerosos parecen arañar hasta la médula de los huesos, no hay perdón para el que se arrastra ni mucho menos si no se sabe abrir los ojos a un nuevo día, después de todo solo sobrevive el más fuerte y también el menos tonto.

Y yo tengo la maldita costumbre de huir a la realidad, me invento cosas hasta desvariar, a veces me asemejo a esas caras que deambulan por ésta cuidad dando el aspecto de querer empezar una nueva vida y olvidar ésta que se ríe de la triste sombra y del rigor al pisotear, con el derecho que le da el hombre por ganar unos cuantos billetes a otro hombre, definitivamente es la peor forma de sociedad que he conocido en todos mis años de guerrero, jamás conocí seres tan mezquinos y fáciles que los humanos.

Los animales y los hombres sobreviven en ésta ciudad llena de hipocresía y chamuscada por la miseria y la mala vida inventada en los callejones fríos a punto de parir una avalancha de miserables que se arrastran tras los gritos de un buen recuerdo en nuestro pasado, al menos en el mío.

Esta cuidad es un rictus de plástico deforme, que degüella inocencias, aterra a los que se creen poderosos y enriquece a la sombra eterna; allá sentado en el infértil trono, que es donde alguna vez soñé que estaría. Hasta cuando esa inocencia de cíclope indefenso, quitará de su ojo el horror de ver caer tantas lágrimas sobre mis hombros.

Me gusta demasiado el mar de este planeta, por qué será, me gustan sus noches y la luna artificial de las madrugadas; es un rincón para soñar, de llenar versos y versos en toda clase de cestos y también disimular que aún a pesar de todo no estoy perdiendo el juicio.

Cuantas veces le he pedido al mar que me arrastre hasta morir el último suspiro de mi voz cansada, hasta arrancar del pescuezo las argollas y la impenetrable barrera de la injusticia que cargué sobre mis hombros. (Cuesta mucho ver morir a un hermano, a un pueblo que sabes sería tuyo, a tu raza, a tu vida, a tus memorias…sobre la mañana, rodeado de miradas y la miserable risa atrapada entre los destellos que seguramente dejó su explosión).

 _Sosiego, si existes ¿Hasta cuándo vas a negar la existencia?_

Son mis reflexiones de Saiyajin herido; me ha entusiasmado la forma tan alucinante de fingir que nada me sucede, pero regreso a la realidad y me pongo a sonreír sobre la inmensa desdicha en donde indefensos e inesperados guerreros caen en manos del destino, en este planeta; yo me ofusco demasiado cuando cae algún novato, creo no se me nota por el reflejo del maldito sol, lo detesto…los faros de los vehículos primitivos de aquí y sobre todo por la mala vergüenza de saberme uno más entre los que se tildan así mismos como defensores de la Tierra, jamás pensé haber caído tan bajo.

Y se masculla en el aire una trágica sonrisa, algunos recuerdan su ayer, otros despreocupados miran a la ciudad de soslayo y agresivamente a alguna "anécdota" que se va perdiendo entre las calles sin un destino fijo.

Yo recuerdo mis buenos tiempos en mi planeta, las noches idas, el cielo rojizo, el mar oscuro y esos inmensos ojos que me cocinaban un gran holocausto a temprana edad. Cuando de pronto se rompe todo el encanto, inmensos rayos de energía que se nos vienen encima; como orugas gigantes a triturarnos el cerebro y arrancar de raíz todo, como animales furiosos a destrozar a dentelladas nuestra trágica existencia encasillados en indefensos corralitos para niños como los que he visto aquí. Y nos arrastran, nos muelen a golpes insaciables, nos decomisan hasta el aire y después de su festín nos lanzan como malolientes costras sobre la sucia y fría noche sin piedad y la cabeza bajo el abrigo de alguna bota nefasta, de esos malditos…de esos miserables a los que aún ahora recuerdo.

Así aturdido aún puedo oír un anuncio por la cámara de intercomunicación… hoy hoy… habrá una gran reunión en casa Vegeta, amanecí un poco enferma pero aun así quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños…no te molestes en negarte, además están invitados todos los muchachos, hasta vendrá Gokú, mi querido amigo! _(tu estúpido amigo; digo para mí…tú y esa fiesta pueden desaparecer ahora mismo…ya sabes que no iré)._

No son más que pobres guiñapos humanos, sangrantes con los labios rotos, las narices destrozadas por los puños. Y nosotros solo somos inestables y absurdos guerreros. En ese momento juro por mis recuerdos no volver a pelear de su lado, aunque sepa que eso no es verdad. He sentido la rabia en los ojos de algún malnacido que se equivocó de oficio o simplemente siente envidia de mí ahora. He sentido la frialdad de una celda a la intemperie y desnudo y tantos golpes; pero esto no es un acto de salvajismo, la dignidad no vale nada, si hasta los más altos dioses se derrumban y los hombres se hacen niños hasta el llanto.

 _Siendo todos los huesos dispersados como un átomo al desintegrarse, mis carnes no ligan entre sí y cierro más mis ojos hasta el desmayo inevitable y total._

Mi cerebro no es más que una débil luz por extinguirse en el desierto, se abandonan mis manos en un esfuerzo supremo por proteger mi cabeza…mi cabeza, hasta no saber más de la oscuridad y del día. Desfilan ante mí las escenas de aquel día de mi primera muerte y también cuando regresé a la vida.

Y entre mí, recuerdo que en mis sueños me abandoné a la muerte; me encerré en sus blancos ataúdes. No sé qué es lo que sienten los que en realidad sufren un ataque de histeria o el frío abandono de sus cuerpos con la conciencia y el nexo que hay con la vida.

Y no supe más, me sentí vagar en el desierto como un fantasma, llevando el orgullo de una raza extinta a miles y millones de rostros petrificados por la inclemencia y el sol de este planeta; de hecho yo nunca debí de haber recorrido ni un centímetro de esas calurosas arenas pero aquí estaba, me vi flotar por las frías noches esquimales, midiendo los polos, observando embelesado como una flor de raros colores debatía para sobrevivir entre el hielo y la total ausencia de luz.

Luego en ese estado subconsciente me puse a recordar ¿de dónde provenía yo? No era más que un terco alcanzando el cielo con la vista, un simple guerrero, un Príncipe sin reino; tan a la deriva. Solamente la presencia de mi madre; esa hora tan ausente. (Después de todo ese horror pude preguntarle y saber que una madre presiente una trágica anunciación, después de todo solo somos una parte que se desprende de ella para ayudarla a sobrevivir y yo no pude hacerlo).

Me hallé de pronto volando, volaba sobre los restos de una antigua cuidad y hundía mis abrasadores ojos en el arroyuelo detrás de la montaña y siempre el recuerdo de mi madre invadiéndome: ¡Vegeta! No te vayas a caer desde lo alto, no vayas a lastimar a nadie, no asesines tantos saibaman, no te detengas ante nadie. Y yo no reprochaba su ansiedad, me quedaba estático mirándola tan igual como a los pececillos que daban vueltas en el agua oscura.

Rodeaba los brazos de mi madre, tan fuertes con olor a sangre y desdicha, a tierna soledad, a inocencia decaída, la misma que cargaba entre las alas de su ostentosa armadura. Allá estaba yo dándole de qué enorgullecerse, inquietando al maldito que acababa de descubrir en una guarida, algún espía del lagarto y volaron por mi cerebro todas las cosas bellas para mí: todo lo pasado, la sensación de ver a mi madre, la primera vez que toqué un cuerpo femenino, la última vez en que hice mía a esa mujer, todo, hasta llegar a las estrellas; quizás aguzado por saberme tan perdido y ajeno a ésta realidad que ahora vivo, yo no pertenezco a este lugar; mi lugar y mi mundo... ya no existen.

Apenas tenía treinta y cuatro años y ya con esa dificultad al decidir, con unos débiles setenta kilos arremetiendo contra el viento para no volar por los aires, como si eso fuese posible. Sentía un escalofrío intenso; como las noches de invierno en esta sucia ciudad.

Me arrimé como pude a alguna roca de la sexta isla al norte, allá, junto a esa gran muralla de piedra en medio del mar en donde se hacinan bajo la candente caliza y la atrocidad de sus miserias miles de seres una vez llamados hombres convertidos en salvajes pidiendo la atención de su Dios y así anunciar su trágico fin.

 _A veces hasta me dan ganas de reír o de ponerme a explicarle a mi subconsciente que esto aquí es algo permisible._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hola a todos, gracias por el apoyo recibido...primero explicarles que todo este escrito son pensamientos y reflexiones del Príncipe, basadas en sus recuerdos, turbaciones, frustraciones, deseos...todo lo que puedan imaginar que un ser consciente puede sentir y pensar. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos y nos leemos muy pronto! Au revoir :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama_**

* * *

 ** _DESEO_**

 ** _I_**

 **N** uevamente me entregué al deseo incandescente de mi cuerpo, a esa sensación que recorre cada milímetro de mi piel, aquel letargo en el que parecía encontrarme por un momento se esfumó y me elevé sin pensarlo por el cielo.

Entre aquellas nubes que parecían nunca terminar, la sofocante mañana solo me auguraba un horroroso día como muchos de los que había vivido últimamente y dentro de mi deseé que así fuese realmente, después de todo tengo muchas ganas de ver realizada mi voluntad.

Regresé a aquella casa de la que me vi alejado desde hace unos meses, con la esperanza en mi interior de volver a verla y no sentir absolutamente nada, pero que cruel es el destino cuando osas desafiarlo.

 _Lo único que logré con eso fue desearla más, aprender de memoria las curvas de su cuerpo y recrear en mi mente esos inmensos ojos perturbadores._

Desde aquel día de su cumpleaños he vivido días duros, momentos en los que deseé olvidarlo todo y partir para siempre sin retorno, al menos no volver jamás a la Tierra. Pero algo dentro de mí me hizo comprender que eso solo lo hacen los cobardes y que antes ya me había comportado así y fallé en el intento.

 _Es solo que…no soporto este lugar, no soporto a sus habitantes…solo la tolero a ella, solo a ella._

Sí me pongo a pensar detenidamente, ella es la única que se preocupó de que no muriese desangrado después de mi arduo entrenamiento tantas veces, es la única a la que le interesó si la manera de obtener alimento sería fácil para mí, la única que quiso verme feliz, lo sé porque ella misma me lo ha confesado, pero es algo tan absurdo, tan descabellado…

 _¿Cómo ella podría hacerme feliz?_

La sola pregunta es absurda, de ella solo obtengo placer, momentos efímeros, placer carnal y esa sensación de al fin sentirme completo. Pero todo eso es pasajero, desaparece al mínimo contacto con la realidad. No puedo ni debo negar que es hermosa y me atrae como no debería, pero esto va más allá de mis límites como guerrero. Y sé que nada me lo prohíbe, nadie me ata, nadie me libera; soy dueño y amo de mi destino y mis decisiones, es solo que jamás aprendí a lidiar con esto.

 _Me siento ajeno, me siento ausente…quiero entrar en ella y a la vez quiero irme muy lejos._

Es complicado y difícil de entender cuando te encuentras bajo los efectos de la confusión, pero despertar abrazado a su cintura, tocar con mis manos esos suaves muslos y besar ese apetecible cuello es algo que me atrae tanto que permanezco aquí, inmóvil; mientras sueño en alejarme definitivamente de ella.

Quizás sea el momento de admitir que aunque quiera es imposible, este estúpido juego ha llegado demasiado lejos, no debería interesarme pero tampoco ese mocoso estaba incluido en mis planes.

Y esto fue lo más desconcertante, yo jamás estaría preparado para ser padre, al menos nunca supe cómo es ser uno y tampoco sé cómo ser un compañero o una pareja, solo me entrego al deseo y el placer, pero dudo mucho que eso sea suficiente para ella.

Ella es de ese tipo de mujer que lo abarca todo, que quiere tenerlo todo a su antojo y rendido ante sus encantos, como si no la conociese tan bien. Sé que ella jamás se conformará con solo esto que yo puedo darle, fue demasiado tonta al dejarse arrastrar hasta estas circunstancias, fue una estúpida y correspondió a sus instintos solamente, tan usual en aquellas.

Pero lo que no fue usual es que haya sido yo el que la solicitaba, el que deseaba hacerla mía hasta el amanecer deseando así robar su razón. Es cierto que esto empezó como un tonto juego pero ahora debo admitir que para mí dejó de serlo, escapó de mis manos y ya no sé qué hacer, a veces pienso que siente algo hacía mí y eso me aterra, ella no debe sentir nada.

 _Los sentimientos están prohibidos para mí._

Pero sé que en algún momento de mi vida caeré ante esto a lo que tanto temo, ella me ha llevado demasiado lejos, algo dentro de mi alma se reconfortó al saber que ella sola había ayudado a sobrevivir a ese muchacho del futuro que se hace llamar mi hijo, ese guerrero no tiene comparación, al parecer ha vivido una vida muy dura como la que yo he vivido y de cierta manera ella me enorgullece. Sé que puede parecer un cordero débil pero en el fondo es uno de los humanos más fuertes y valientes que he conocido.

Negaré nuevamente mis culpas y seré materia moldeable en el paso del tiempo, dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso natural, me harté de siempre nadar en contra de la corriente, estoy harto de tanta miseria.

Robaré una vez más esa inocencia que dices poseer y veo muy lejana, invadiré nuevamente tu habitación y después tu interior hasta que no podamos distinguirnos el uno del otro, pues seremos uno. Volveré a dirigir mis ojos hacía los tuyos y sabrás que es lo que verdaderamente está sucediendo.

 _Solo me basta mirarte para saber que puedes entenderme, solo tú puedes hacerlo y te odio y odiaré por siempre por eso…mujer._


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenos días con todos y todas, paso actualizando :) perdonen si me demoré un poco, un cumpleaños siempre es ocupado xD un abrazo a la distancia y nos leemos pronto, au revoir! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES EN LOS QUE SE BASA ÉSTA HISTORIA PERTENECEN A AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

* * *

 **II**

 **Q** uizás en algún momento de mi vida desista y finalmente reprima mis deseos y sed de ti, mujer. Pero por ahora sé que esto es lo que quiero, no me importa si siento humillación al sentir tu piel en la mía, no importa si soy solo yo el que lo sabe, si ésta vergüenza es solo mía.

Para mi resulta vergonzoso el entregarme de ésta manera pero aunque he tratado, durante muchos años mi cuerpo ha solido responder ante los estímulos y tú eres el que más profundamente he sentido, a través de tus caricias puedo sentir la liberación de mi alma, puedo sentir como aquellas ataduras con las que he vivido desaparecen y eso es lo que nuevamente me llama a perderme en tu cuerpo, a recorrerlo con las yemas de mis dedos y descargar en ti todo ese dolor y frustración que llevo dentro a través de nuestros besos y caricias.

Después de todo eres mi salida, eres mi única salida.

No me importa si ante ti me muestro como un hombre más dispuesto a complacer sus deseos, finalmente he comprendido que ante ti no puedo disimular mi aparente desinterés en lo que va más allá de mi percepción, posiblemente en un futuro me arrepienta o quizás me sienta mejor, aunque lo dudo.

Aun así no pienso parar, no ahora, no aún.

Aún no he podido arrancar el sabor de tus labios después de besarte, aún no olvidado la textura de tus piernas al tocarte y como se siente el estar dentro de ti.

Enloqueces mis sentidos, no sé cómo lo has logrado pero lo has conseguido. Me siento tan minúsculo cuando me miras, me siento tan pequeño cuando me acaricias. Eres adictiva, quizás es por esa razón que ese gusano persistió tanto en conservarte, es por eso que seguro ahora se maldice así mismo por haberte perdido.

Porque jamás existirá un ser capaz de arrebatarme lo que es mío, durante muchos años mantuve mi dignidad y orgullo intactos aunque mi cuerpo haya sido molido a golpes, aunque hayan atravesado mi pecho y acabado con mi vida. Nunca mi orgullo se vio quebrado.

Pero tú llegaste y pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, me obligaste a pensar y a decidir, a sentir de una forma diferente. Me enredaste tanto entre tus caderas que no encontré el camino de retorno, no hallé la manera de volver a mi postura y todo mi universo cambió, me vi preso de tus antojos, dependiente de tus deseos.

Mataría a aquel que se atreva siquiera a tocarte, a rozarte y lo sabes bien.

Eres la única loca que se hubiese atrevido a enamorarse de alguien como yo, eres un ser extraño, único a mi parecer. Quizás sean solo mis apreciaciones como tu correspondiente, pero tus amigos, tus conocidos e incluso ese insecto me lo han confirmado. Eres tú quien frena o da rienda suelta a mis impulsos.

Incluso te atreviste a convertirte en madre gracias a mí, te atreviste a darme un hijo. Un descendiente, sé que esto en mi planeta no hubiese sido posible porque todos lo hubieran visto como una abominación y hasta te hubiesen asesinado pero, ¿sabes algo?...lo que todos piensen me importa poco menos que nada, nadie hubiese podido pasar sobre mí, ellos hubiesen sido los asesinados y tú vivirías sin remordimientos.

Estos pensamientos me demuestran lo tanto que hemos recorrido, hasta llegar al punto de ser capaz de asesinar si alguien se atreve a tocarte. Me has convertido en un ser posesivo y he perdido la noción de dignidad por tu causa, lo veo lejano ahora.

Te veo de esa manera, tan fresca, tan sola, sé que te sientes vulnerable y sabes que en cualquier momento traspasaré esa tonta barrera que te has empeñado en crear entre nosotros.

Sabes que no sirve de nada, entre nosotros no pueden existir barreras.

Y me sorprendo ante mi propia confesión, si nada me une a ti y nada me ata, ¿Por qué no desisto?, ¿Por qué me empeño en seguir dando vueltas dentro de ésta espiral?

Mi destino cambió, debo reconocerlo.

Nuevamente me siento frágil, como no lo sentía hace tanto tiempo al sufrir las inclemencias de la cobardía de mi propia sangre, espero algún día poder perdonar. Aunque suene absurdo, existen códigos, procedimientos, formas de actuar de un saiyajin de la realeza; aunque estos ya no existan, jamás olvidaré lo que me fue inculcado.

Finalmente comprendí que sin orgullo no soy nadie, que sin identidad no existiría. Pude haber sido el mejor monarca, el mejor estratega, el mejor en todos los dominios, pero Padre; tenías que arruinar mi existencia.

Probablemente nunca rose la gloria o acaricie siquiera lo que se siente estar por encima de todos y eso me aturde, profana mi voluntad a su antojo.

Quizás por eso me abandoné a la insensatez de tus caricias.

Recuerdo el momento en que probé por primera vez tu sangre, cuando supe distinguir a que sabía tu esencia, cuando pude recorrer con mi cuerpo tu interior, tan suave, tan cálido, tan perfecto, tan mío.

Es como si hubieses sido moldeada por el destino, para mí.

* * *

 **III**

No entiendo por qué me torturas, ¿es un castigo o una venganza?, ¿Por qué te resistes a la tentación de lo provocativamente prohibido y me niegas la mirada?

Sé que huyes y me acusas de cobarde, tuve mis razones para haberme ido. Lo que has vivido no te bastaría para comprender el porqué de mis acciones. Lo único que verdaderamente debe ser importante es que estoy aquí.

¡Maldita sea! Humana estúpida, estoy aquí.

Estoy aquí, estoy contigo. No sé por qué razón pero aquí me has traído con tus inmensos ojos, con tu tacto, con el calor que emana de tu cuerpo, como sea lo has conseguido.

Me atrevo a tocarte, a posar mis manos sobre tu apetecible cuerpo, a recorrer con mi lengua cada centímetro de tu piel, te resistes. Alargas lo inevitable, sé que correspondes mi deseo; puedo sentir tu estremecimiento, puedo oler tu excitación y eso solo me embriaga.

Me transporta a otros años, otras épocas. Donde podía ser libre, donde podía volar por los cielos sin temor de ser eliminado. Donde podía vivir.

Nunca pude vivir de verdad, aunque me haya auto convencido de eso…sé que no sucedió.

Necesito invadir tu interior, esto puede más que yo mismo. Ya no opones resistencia, parece que te has dado cuenta que no puedes aunque quieras, resistirte.

Admite que fallaste, que este salvaje y desalmado como sueles llamarme…te enseño a gemir de felicidad, que con mis caricias abrazaste cumbres más altas que los dominios divinos, admite que tuviste que sufrir para conocer a que sabe rozar el maldito cielo con tus manos.

Acepta que fallaste, que perdiste en este juego; que te enamoraste quizás del peor prospecto de este jodido mundo pero que no sabe por qué razón está atado voluntariamente a tus besos.

Pídete perdón a ti misma, quizás cuando recobres la razón puedas comprenderte, cuando lo hayas logrado no vuelvas la vista jamás.

Solo huye, porque es posible que ésta vez sea yo el que no quiera escapar.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hola a todos, me demoré en actualizar porque estuve muy ocupada...pero aquí ando, gracias a los que pasan por aquí, un abrazo enorme y nos leemos pronto. Au Revoir :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes en los que se basa ésta historia son obra y magia de Akira Toriyama._**

* * *

 _ **NADIE PUEDE TOCAR LO QUE ES MIO**_

 **I**

 **C** uando pude comprender el porqué de estos acontecimientos, la verdad llegó a mi como una absurda revelación, estábamos aquí tan miserables y débiles. Tan a la deriva, tanto que fui capaz de ponerme como carne de cañón a fin de no ver terminada tu existencia. Y también pensé en ese niño, aquel que me mira como si fuese yo su mayor orgullo, creo tristemente que en verdad lo soy…

No pude tolerar la idea de que aquel felino engreído pueda atreverse a tocarte, a tocarte un solo cabello siquiera, mis sentidos no estaban coordinados y algo dentro de mí no atinó a realizar movimiento alguno mientras te lastimaba, me sentí miserable. Cuando al fin pude reaccionar de ese trance el odio que sentía hacia aquel maldito se volvió inmenso. Él te había golpeado, solo para provocarme.

 _Él sabía que así obtendría quizás algo más con que entretenerse. Y así lo tuvo._

Desató una ira descomunal dentro de mí, absolutamente nadie tenía el derecho de tocarte, no me importa si es un maldito Dios, ¡Al demonio!, nadie puede maltratar a mi compañera.

Ese día como pocas veces sucedió, me quedé unas cuantas horas más a tu lado, en tu habitación. Una que ambos compartimos, me reclamaste como siempre que no tengo atenciones contigo, que parezco querer más a mi cámara de gravedad que a ti. Recuerdo cada una de tus palabras, mujer loca.

 _"Vegeta…debo confesarte que desde que te conozco siento que mi vida es plena, siento que tengo todo con lo que he soñado…una familia, un hijo maravilloso y tú…tú llenas mis expectativas muy a tu manera, aunque… ¿Sabes?, muchas veces me he preguntado por qué Milk sigue junto a Gokú, si él se marcha durante mucho tiempo dejándola sola, por qué ella se empeña en seguir al lado de un hombre, que aunque sea mi amigo y me cueste aceptarlo…tiene grandes responsabilidades sobre sus hombros y eso le impide ser una verdadera pareja y hasta un padre presente con sus hijos…Trunks me lo ha contado, sé que Goten ha sufrido mucho por su ausencia…pero…creo que entiendo a Milk, pienso que Gokú de alguna manera ha logrado hacer que ella se sienta amada y feliz a su lado, sé que quizás no lo entiendas Vegeta…pero para los humanos este factor es demasiado importante, a veces sentía que querías más a tu cámara de gravedad que a nosotros y anteponías tu entrenamiento a cualquier cosa, pero ahora lo veo diferente…sé que debes estar preparado por si nuevamente una amenaza surge, sé que lo haces por nosotros y además no puedo cambiar tu esencia, tú eres un guerrero y me enamoré de ti por eso, porque ante todo tienes un verdadero compromiso de sangre y honor con nosotros, ¿Por eso no te has ido, verdad?...Que hayas permanecido unas horas más aquí a mi lado me confirma que realmente te importo, sé esto quizás no vuelva a suceder y quiero que sepas que…tengo la seguridad de que eres el mejor padre…el mejor esposo…el mejor hombre que pude encontrar y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho hasta este momento…_

 _Deberías de entender que aunque no hayas sabido cómo serlo, te has convertido en el hombre ideal para mí y en el mejor padre para Trunks. Y te agradezco por esto que nos das, la alegría y emoción que veo en los ojos de nuestro hijo cuando entrena o combate a tu lado, simplemente es el mejor regalo que me has podido dar…Te amo como no tienes idea Vegeta..."_

Cómo olvidar que después de eso las palabras sobraban, como olvidar que aunque no haya querido no pude evitar devorar tus labios y explorar con mi lengua tu boca, después tu cuello y bajar lentamente recorriendo cada uno de tus montes hasta llegar a mi lugar preferido en este mundo, sé que no esperabas que te dijera algo, sé de sobra que esperabas mis acciones. Y para mí no hay mejor recompensa que poseerte sin descanso, a veces la noche no nos alcanza.

Pero algo es seguro, solo yo puedo tocarte…solo yo y jamás lo hice para lastimarte, después de perder la razón y enloquecer ante ese el Dios al que tanto temí de niño, no había dudas lo mataría sin pensarlo, no importa si no soy suficiente, no importa si todo se va al diablo.

 _Nadie tenía el derecho de tocarte y él lo sabía. Y aun así lo hizo._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola a todos, les agradezco mucho sus reviews chicas, me ponen muy contenta…les contaré que últimamente el trabajo me tiene absorbida por completo pero siempre me daré un tiempo para pasarme por aquí, un abrazo inmenso preciosas! Ina minina, sora147, naomigomiz, sky d, Serena hepburn, Celestia carito, bulma GT y Scarlex. ¡Besos infinitos para ustedes! Nos leemos pronto, Au revoir :3**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de los que habla ésta historia son obra, arte y magia de Akira Toriyama.**_

* * *

 _ **NO SE PUEDE OCULTAR**_

 **R** ecuerdo esos días, en que mi alma comenzaba a verdaderamente forjarse dentro de mí, cuando estuve muerto y combatí al lado de ese insecto solo para remediar mis errores del pasado, en ese entonces muy recientes.

Y en ese entonces también apenas comenzaba a entender que era lo que en verdad sentía por ti y el mocoso, debo reconocer que aquella verdad me frustraba y hasta maldecía mi suerte, pero después de tantos años pude entender que no era tan así.

Aquel día en ese planeta de los Kaioshin, ese al que dices llamar mejor amigo te ofreció como acompañante de ese esperpento milenario, en un primer momento estaba seguro de que el clase baja no se atrevería jamás a eso; pero estaba muy equivocado.

Se atrevió a ofrecerte, una fotografía tuya…aún me pregunto cómo es que ese sujeto tenía esa fotografía. Pero me ofendió y me hizo sentir tan estúpido oírlo hablar de ti, que eras una mujer no muy joven pero si muy atractiva.

 _Y debo recalcar ese MUY._

Maldito miserable, fue capaz de ofrecer a mi compañera, pero aquel no es imbécil, sabía muy bien que es mucho más fácil y menos tedioso ofrecer a la mujer de otro.

 _Pues a la suya, ni de broma._

Ese sujeto siempre se mostró como el más tonto ante todos, pero dudo mucho que en verdad lo haya sido, después de estos largos años pude comprender que no lo era. No del todo, muchas veces su comportamiento era exasperante, perturbaba el orden de mis pensamientos y creaba en mí la peor de las confusiones.

Pero aquello ya suena a viejo, han pasado casi quince años desde aquel día, donde supe que habías muerto. Tú muerta, tú muriendo.

Jamás me perdonaré por haberte causado ese sufrimiento, aunque sé que te dirigiste al limbo, tú…tú no merecías eso, no viniendo de mí. Aunque muchas veces me has dicho que aquello no fue tan importante, mujer. Aún no has aprendido a mentirme y después de conocerte a la perfección jamás serás capaz de lograrlo conmigo.

Conozco cada uno de tus gestos, de aquello que callas y también aquello que queda grabado en tus recuerdos, pues con los años la unión que realizamos se volvió nuestro vínculo secreto.

Miradas, gestos, caricias, besos y deseo, ni el paso de los años pudo refrenar el deseo que existe en mi cuerpo, jamás sabrás todo cuanto necesito de ti.

Nunca sabrás que en las noches el calor que inunda mi ser al recordarte puede más que yo mismo, debo admitir que te extraño mujer, debo admitirle a mi razón que no me conformo con que no estés. Debería estar tranquilo porque quizás podré verte pronto de nuevo, no sabes cuánto ansío volver a sentir tu piel suave entre mis dedos.

 _Aprendí con los años que el destino suele pegar muy duro._

Incluso nuestra hija, ella que es tu viva imagen pero posee mi orgullo innato se quebró ante tu ausencia, pero día y noche espero que llegue ese día en que pueda reencontrarme contigo, mujer terca.

Insististe tanto en hacer ese viaje y te veías tan entusiasmada con la idea que no pude negarme, ¡tres meses sin verte!, sin tener tu cuerpo, sin rozar tu piel.

¡Tres meses mujer loca! Y nada me costaría volar hasta donde estás y poseerte; pero sé que no debo hacerlo, debo controlar los impulsos de mi cuerpo, aunque me llames todos los días y me digas quien sabe qué cosas porque no te pongo atención, sé que nada de eso podría compararse.

Regresa rápido mujer, ¿o qué prefieres? Que me aparezca en medio de tus reuniones volando como suelo hacerlo, no me tientes. No sabes cómo disfruto aún ahora hacer palidecer a los humanos, Bra no puede más.

 _Necesita que alguien le preste la atención necesaria para ese terrible orgullo._

 _Puedo comprender ahora un poco de lo que padeciste conmigo en el pasado, ahora sé que en verdad sufriste._

 _Vuelve pronto mujer, no hagas que cometa una locura, sé perfectamente que no podrás resistir la tentación y honestamente yo tampoco._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola a todos, enserio… ¿Cómo explicarles lo feliz que soy cuando leo sus reviews?, Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y su tiempo, besos infinitos para ustedes. Disculpen la demora, el trabajo…me tiene muy ocupada y mi tiempo libre es menos, así que a eso se debe mi demora. Espero que les agrade y nos leemos pronto. Au Revoir!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes en los que se basa ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**_

* * *

 **NUEVAMENTE**

 **A** quel silencio lo envolvió en el más profundo letargo, aquellas imágenes pasadas de las noches lejanas de su niñez en ese planeta al que aún ahora, añoraba. Esos recuerdos iban y venían en su mente sin detenerse.

Esto no lo había compartido jamás con nadie, pero era verdadero. Añoraba las mañanas oscuras, aún parecía oír las voces de sus semejantes conversar y reír burlonamente por los pasadizos del castillo. En aquel entonces era solo un niño, pero ya todos lo respetaban y admiraban, sabían que debido a su poder de pelea sería un digno monarca para su reino y eso lo llenaba de orgullo.

Su sed de poder lo hizo emprender desde pequeño misiones de alto riesgo, de todas y cada una salió airoso, fue en ese entonces que supo que jamás se detendría ante nadie. Sin orgullo no es posible vivir, pensaba en esos años siendo aún muy joven para comprender la verdadera dimensión del universo.

Él no dudaba ni un mísero segundo en acabar con cientos y miles de vidas, no le temblaban las manos para degollar inocentes y culpables, nada importaba si así hartaba sus ganas de asesinar, día y noche viviría atado a esos recuerdos. Taladrarían eternamente esos gritos perforando su razón; llevaba años viviendo en ese planeta y parecían no ser suficientes para aprender algo nuevo además de lo que ya sabía.

Pero aquel día tuvo un extraño presentimiento, no era un día usual pues estaba totalmente irritable y aunque no era del todo accesible, ya no era ese hombre que parecía quererte asesinar con la mirada, ya no era ese monstruo que pisó por primera vez la tierra con la firme intención de asesinar al saiyajin criado como un terrícola más. A veces le resultaba difícil convivir con ellos a pesar de los años, pero ya nada podía hacer contra eso.

 _Lo más difícil ya lo había conseguido._

Ese día la humana con la que convivía se había levantado demasiado extraña, se fue de la cama a primera hora de la mañana y después la vio salir temprano de su hogar, su actitud misteriosa no hizo más que despertar su curiosidad y decidió seguirla, por supuesto que ella jamás sabría que estaba ocurriendo.

La vio ingresar a la clínica a la que alguna vez la acompañó, seguramente se sentía mal por algo y al ser tan exagerada como era, quiso cerciorarse de que no era nada malo, sí eso debía de ser.

Decidió esperarla, pasaban los minutos y su limitada paciencia al fin salió al descubierto, nada malo sucedía y él se estaba comportando ridículamente; era hora de volver a casa. Cuando regresó se dispuso a entrenar con su hijo, aquel mocoso estaba demasiado engreído y perezoso últimamente así que, ¿Qué mejor que una ardua sesión de entrenamiento?, nada.

Después de dos horas aproximadamente sintió el ki de su mujer deambulando por la casa, se sentía un poco más tranquilo ahora y no sabía con exactitud por qué. A la hora del almuerzo su hijo y él, fueron atrapados por el exquisito aroma que llegaba a su sensible olfato saiyajin y se adentraron en el comedor, totalmente impacientes por empezar con ese hermoso momento, comer. Comer todo lo que su organismo sea capaz de recibir.

Su mujer tarareaba una canción a la vez que servía el almuerzo a sus dos saiyajines, a ellos que eran su vida entera; la veía un poco contenta y a la vez triste, no le dio mucha importancia pues ella solía cambiar de ánimo sin problema alguno. Se sentó a la mesa con ellos y los tres almorzaban juntos en el gran comedor, usualmente ella estaba ocupada la mayoría del día en su laboratorio pero un poco de tiempo en familia siempre era reconfortante. Al menos eso pensaba ella.

Vio a su mujer y su hijo conversar amenamente sobre cosas tan tontas, la escuela del chiquillo y hasta de su nueva compañera, qué pérdidas de tiempo; a esa edad él ya había arrasado con planetas y civilizaciones enteras.

Pero Trunks no era él y nada podía hacer, así eran las cosas por ahora y se concentraba en seguir entrenando para superarse a sí mismo cada vez más. Después de almorzar cada uno se dispuso a seguir con su rutina, su hijo se marchó a casa de su némesis a jugar con ese otro mocoso holgazán, ya se daba una idea de dónde su hijo estaba adquiriendo esos malos hábitos.

De pronto sintió la presencia de su humana cerca de su cámara de gravedad y al instante el intercomunicador dejó pasar la voz de esa mujer.

 _"Vegeta, necesitamos hablar…es algo muy importante, abre la puerta por favor…y no acepto un no como respuesta."_

Maldita mujer osada e imprudente, no tenía ánimos de escuchar sus chillidos, así que apagó la gravedad y abrió la compuerta.

La verdad era que no le prestaba el mínimo de atención, solo observaba sus hermosos labios abrirse y cerrarse, observó sus mejillas sonrojadas y unas cuantas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. En ese instante solo logró escuchar algunas palabras y aquello bastó para hacerle entender que fue algo que jamás espero.

No nuevamente.

 _"…hoy lo he sabido, Vegeta…tendremos otro hijo…"_

¿Estaba sucediendo nuevamente?, se estaba repitiendo la historia; nuevamente sería padre, que sorprendente e inesperado sonaba aquello.

Nuevamente…padre…un hijo, otro guerrero saiyajin.

Después de tantos años, en quizás la etapa más centrada de su vida tendría otro hijo, con esa mujer; con esa humana que trastornó sus sentidos hasta arrastrarlo hasta este momento. Sería padre y aunque no haya querido hacerlo, se sintió aliviado; hasta podría decirse contento por la noticia, claro que eso jamás lo aceptaría.

 _Su orgullo una vez más encontró una razón para sobrevivir, sería padre…nuevamente._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola a todos ando por aquí actualizando ésta historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews, enserio...me hacen muy feliz.**_

 _ **Besos infinitos para ustedes...no olviden sonreír siempre, nos leemos muy pronto y au Revoir :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**_

* * *

 **COMPRENDERSE**

 **M** añana emprendería un nuevo viaje, quizás el más largo y complicado de toda su existencia; pero estaba confiado. No habría inconvenientes, solamente deseaba con demasiado anhelo volver a ver a aquel joven con el que alguna vez compartió su sentir.

Aquello era demasiado difícil para él ya que volver a verlo sería hacerle saber que en verdad llegó a apreciarlo muy a su manera, pero aquel joven si había surcado los mares más tempestuosos de su alma en ese entonces atormentada por los recuerdos del pasado, hasta ingresar tímidamente en su dura coraza, aquel muchacho al que le agradecía en gran parte poder entender ahora lo que significaba su familia.

 _Y verdaderamente sonaba tan extraño ese concepto…su familia_.

Ahora no solo eran esa mujer y el chiquillo, sino que un miembro más estaba muy cercano a llegar, ya sabía que no sería un niño pues la mujer se lo dijo, no lo esperaba.

 _Él esperaba otro guerrero, un súper saiyajin…pero tendría una hija_.

Y aunque en un primer momento se negó a la idea, con el paso de los días aquel ki intruso se hizo tan familiar, tan envolvente y adictivo que ahora no estaba seguro de si algún día se separaría de ella, de la Princesa que estaba en camino y que llevaba entre sus venas el legado de un imperio poderoso en su pasado.

 _Partiría mañana a encontrar a ese hijo al que consideraba no la versión futura de su primogénito sino, como a un hijo más._

Ese joven y el actual eran muy distintos, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por criar de una forma estricta y disciplinada a su hijo, poco pudo hacer contra los mimos que recibía por parte de su madre, pero recordaba a aquel otro muchacho, recordaba sus lágrimas de impotencia y dolor cuando escuchaba desde su propia voz todo el horror que había padecido durante toda su niñez y adolescencia, supo que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de abrirse a alguien más y por primera vez sintió la verdadera importancia de tener a alguien cercano.

No le dijo absolutamente nada y eso fue lo mejor, escuchó con atención cada una de sus palabras y su compañía fue suficiente para que Mirai Trunks entienda, que realmente le importaba, de una forma extraña e indescriptible…pero cierta.

Durante muchos años vivió y calló la incertidumbre de saber qué fue de él, de aquel muchacho de mirada solitaria y aunque lo aparentaba, él sabía que ese muchacho llevaba una gran carga emocional en su interior.

 _Nunca creyó que la mujer que tenía ahora a su lado sea capaz de esto, por él…porque en verdad supo que ella lo quería._

Fue simplemente una idea, algo descabellado, una sugerencia mientras compartían una extenuante sesión de caricias y besos descontrolados, pero supo que ella no lo tomó como una broma, pues casi cuatro meses después de una tediosa espera, tuvo ante sus ojos una máquina del tiempo en la cual podría ir y venir del pasado al futuro y viceversa sin ningún problema.

Viajaría y visitaría a su hijo en el futuro, ya había programado la máquina del tiempo para aparecer exactamente veinte años después y realmente esperaba no equivocarse, ahora mismo se estaba despidiendo de su humana, no la volvería a ver hasta en tres meses, pero regresaría antes del nacimiento de su hija; no había manera de perderse aquel acontecimiento.

Solamente él lo sabía, sabía que algo dentro de su ser daría su vida sin dudarlo ni un segundo por ese pequeño ser que se formaba dentro de su mujer, no hacía falta verla, no hacía falta saber si se parecería a él o a su humana, nada de eso importaba si aquella energía nueva y a la vez tan pequeña, significaba para él la consagración de su vida como un legítimo guerrero.

Sí, con el paso de los años entendió que un guerrero no solo lucha por complacerse, no solamente lucha por demostrar ante otros, superioridad.

 _Comprendió que un guerrero lucha ante todo por defender sus intereses y ellos eran lo que en verdad le importaba._

Se centraba en su nuevo propósito, la mañana estaba cerca y debía de hacerse a la idea de tener lejos de su cuerpo a esos brazos frágiles que ahora mismo acariciaban su pecho, esos labios que con un beso eran capaces de transportarlo a otro universo.

Era cierto, durante muchos años se mintió a sí mismo, pero éstas eran épocas en que ya no podía negarse nada, no quiso ahondar en esos pensamientos y pronto retiró el brazo de su mujer que lo abrazaba con ternura y salió desnudo de la cama.

Se adentró en el cuarto de baño y se relajó en el agua fría, su cuerpo se tensó un poco pero rápidamente adecuó el agua a su temperatura corporal, no duró más de cinco minutos dentro y enredó la toalla a su cintura, se miró en el espejo y pudo apreciar frente a él, el reflejo de un hombre distinto, no en apariencia sino en pensamiento, ya no tenía esas ideas sanguinarias en su mente, ya no era su consigna asesinar por placer y autocomplacencia.

Aquellas cicatrices que adornaban su torso no eran más que recuerdos y marcas de su violento pasado, solo superficiales pues las verdaderas heridas marcaron su alma. Pero ella lo había ayudado a olvidarlas casi por completo, pareciese que ella con sus caricias lograba borrar de su piel aquellas cicatrices, ella era capaz de todo y él lo sabía.

Se vistió rápidamente y antes de marcharse miró detenidamente el rostro de porcelana de esa mujer, su cabello azul revuelto, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su vientre abultado conjugando perfectamente con sus suaves pechos, sus largas piernas aprisionando la almohada.

 _Decidió revisar ese pequeño ki una vez más antes de marcharse, ahí estaba; adictivo como siempre._

Salió de su habitación y fue a despertar a su hijo, sin quererlo él se había habituado a la rutina terrestre. Lo vio dormir plácidamente, idéntico a su humana, los mismos gestos, la misma forma de moverse mientras está dormido. Decidió no despertarlo, aún era muy temprano y lo dejó dormir.

 _Le costó marcharse aunque no quiso aceptarlo, le costó mucho alejarse de aquellos seres que jamás imaginó tendría en su vida._

Partió con premura y atravesó sin pestañear la dimensión del tiempo y en un viaje que pareció irreal llegó rápidamente a su destino; abrió los ojos y apareció en medio de un gran bosque, de inmensos árboles frondosos y naturaleza silvestre; encapsuló la máquina y se concentró en buscar un ki poderoso y familiar, pero no encontró nada. Intentó nuevamente y no pudo distinguir el ki de su hijo del futuro, es posible que lo esté ocultando y por eso decidió buscar el de Bulma de éste tiempo.

Pero tampoco encontró nada, no supo por qué pero una sensación de vacío lo invadió, esa mujer nunca supo ni sabría nada de combates o control de su propia energía.

 _Eso solo significaba que ella ya había muerto en éste tiempo._

Decidió volar en dirección opuesta, donde debería de estar la Corporación Cápsula y al llegar grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un edificio gigantesco y mucha gente yendo y viniendo, todo parecía marchar pacíficamente, supo que su hijo había salvado este mundo.

 _Y pensar que en algún momento de su vida pensó en destruirlo._

Entonces pudo ver a lo lejos a una pequeña niña jugando en el césped con una mujer de cabello oscuro, no le hubiese llamado la atención de no ser por el color del cabello de la niña, azul. Descendió lentamente donde no pueda ser observado y pudo apreciar a aquella criatura.

Era exactamente igual a su mujer pero ésta era una niña, de unos cinco años. Miró a la mujer que jugaba con ella y grande fue su sorpresa al verla, era idéntica a la mujer del hijo mayor de Kakarotto.

 _¿Tanto habían cambiado los sucesos?, todo era demasiado extraño._

Pero no se sorprendió del todo, ésta idea la había compartido con ese extraño sujeto, pero debía reconocerlo era tremendamente poderoso, Wiss fue claro cuando le dijo que era probable que encuentre realidades difíciles de creer en esa línea temporal pero que no se preocupara, que todo sería distinto y que sería normal, todo puede cambiar en un segundo.

\- ¿Padre?

Esa voz, reconocería esa voz donde sea que fuese, era la voz de su hijo. De pronto pudo ver junto a él a aquel guerrero que no veía desde hace muchos años, cuando aún su alma se encontraba corrompida por el odio.

\- Trunks…

Ahí estaba su hijo, el mismo semblante, la misma mirada oceánica heredada de su mujer, la misma sinceridad emanando de su rostro. Parecía que el tiempo no había hecho efecto en él, tenía sangre de Saiyajin después de todo, era lógico que se vea joven, más de lo que realmente era.

\- Padre, apenas pude percibir tu ki vine de inmediato, jamás creí que volveríamos a vernos…Es sencillamente increíble.

Miró a su hijo y le dedicó una mirada sincera, cálida y tranquila, el muchacho le sonrió.

\- Hace mucho que decidí hacer esto, creo que…demoré algo…supongo… ¿Qué pasó con tu madre?

Silencio, un silencio sepulcral e incómodo se formó entre los dos, notaba la nostalgia en los ojos de su hijo, supo que no era necesario seguir cavando en ese tema que seguro para su hijo sería doloroso, ya lo sabía.

\- Mamá murió hace cuatro años, cuando yo me casé con Videl…

Así que de ésta manera eran las cosas en ésta línea del tiempo, Trunks era el más poderoso y también el único Saiyajin que podría proteger éste mundo.

\- ¿Y esa niña?

Aquella mocosa era igual a Bulma, supo que era una pregunta tonta, de seguro sería su hija.

\- Es Bra, es mi hija. Sé que lo más probable es que te haya sorprendido el parecido que tiene con mamá, son idénticas… ¿No lo crees?

\- Lo veo, ¿Por qué la llamaste así?

\- Mamá eligió su nombre, me dijo que cuando me esperaba lo eligió; si era niño sería Trunks y si era mujer Bra, ya sabes lo que pasó.

Siempre fue una mujer obstinada, eso lo sabía muy bien. Pasó unos meses con aquella familia, una que sabía en su tiempo sería impensable, pero en este entonces. Era la realidad absoluta.

Bra…la niña resultó ser una fuerte guerrera, a su corta edad tenía gran capacidad de combate y además era orgullosa y decidida. Le agradó sobremanera la idea de entrenarla, eso haría; entrenaría a su hija en su tiempo tal y como lo hiso con su nieta en el futuro.

Después de aquellos largos tres meses tuvo que regresar a su tiempo, regresó sin contratiempos y al volver a verla sintió una enorme tranquilidad, ahí estaba ella, tan igual…tan ella misma, tan suya.

Su vientre ya estaba enorme, la energía de su pequeña hija había crecido y era incluso aún más increíble, también su hijo lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa. Definitivamente no cambiaría esto que tenía por nada . Aquella noche al dormir junto a su mujer, no pudo evitar el impulso. Aquella mujer parecía leerle el pensamiento.

-Vegeta, nuestro hijo...en el futuro...él, ¿está bien?

-Sí, parece que todo allí ha mejorado.

-¿Se ha casado? ¿Tiene hijos? ¿Ya soy abuela?

-Sí, ya ha hecho su propia vida. Confórmate con saber que…lo vi feliz. Por cierto ¿Cómo le pondrás a la mocosa?

-Tú no cambias, mmmm he pensado en Bra; ¿Qué opinas?

-¿Bra?...bien.

\- ¿Te parece bien, enserio?

-Ese será su nombre.

 _Un abrazo por parte de su humana fue el premio por su condescendencia, no cabían dudas._

 _Todo podía ser distinto pero en esencia ellos eran los mismos. Podrían cambiar las circunstancias, las apariencias y el tiempo._

 _Pero él siempre sería un orgulloso guerrero y ella una loca mujer, la más hermosa y divertida de todas…su mujer._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos, espero perdonen mi demora pero estuve algo enferma y además el trabajo :( no me odien. No podía esperar a llegar a casa así que por aquí ando actualizando, enserio les agradezco muchísimo a ustedes lindas por sus reviews y comentarios tan lindos, siempre me roban una sonrisa. No olviden sonreír siempre y nos leemos pronto. Au Revoir :)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **TRANSFIGURACIÓN**

Agitaba su cola en señal de tantas sensaciones encontradas, su ceño fruncido solamente auguraba un día nefasto, como todos los días de su vida desde que era prisionero del emperador, hasta ahora. Observaba detenidamente el inmenso cielo totalmente oscuro de este planeta y algo dentro de su mente esperaba que ésta sensación solo sea un mal augurio, algo pasajero. Anhelaba que la opresión en su pecho desaparezca pronto, súbitamente un destello rojo de luz lo hizo empalidecer, en esa dirección él sabía muy bien que se hallaba su planeta.

Se sintió inmerso en un desfase temporal, sus puños se cerraron y los apretó con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a sangrar, su cuerpo no pudo sostenerse y cayó de rodillas al suelo, su mirada oscura se cegó ante el odio que en ese momento vibraba en todo su ser

¿Por qué?, era la incertidumbre que azotaba su mente. Él era un niño pero se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, nunca sintió tanto dolor; le reconfortaba saber que al menos ésta humillación nadie más la viviría pues los otros dos Saiyajins que tenía en su escuadrón se encontraban en los tanques de regeneración después de la paliza que obtuvieron por parte del lagarto.

Era un saiyajin astuto a pesar de su corta edad, ató rápidamente los cabos y supo quién provocó aquel haz de luz en medio del universo.

 _Él, ese maldito demonio, solo él._

Ante su presencia todo se volvía desolado, el olor a muerte y desdicha que desprendía era enfermizo, cualquier vida era mermada a no ser que el engendro la encuentre atractiva, como la suya. Sabía que Freezer tenía una especie de atracción hacía algunos especímenes que conservaba, como ese soldado que siempre lo acompañaba, su rostro afeminado lo asqueaba sobremanera.

Muchas veces descubrió al lagarto mirándolo de una manera extraña, lamentablemente en ese entonces no entendía aquellas demostraciones, pero con el tiempo pudo saberlo.

Sin lugar a dudas el emperador era un ser lleno de perversiones y turbaciones, jamás entendería por qué tuvo que caer en sus manos, por qué de todos los saiyajin del planeta fue el elegido, supuso que sería por ser hijo del Rey, pero no entendía. Freezer superaba por mucho sus poderes, ¿Por qué simplemente no acababa con su vida? ¿No era eso lo que quería?

Después de tantos años de horror pudo comprender que no lo asesinó porque era su distracción favorita, su más divertida mascota como solía llamarlo. Lo consideraba su propiedad, hacía su trabajo sucio y a la vez lo divertía padeciendo una y otra vez sus castigos y reprimendas.

 _Su mono favorito, así es como era conocido por todos en la base principal._

.

.

.

Miraba fijamente un punto indefinido en el cielo raso de su habitación, su vida se estaba volviendo absurda, llevaba casi un año viviendo en este planeta y se sentía tan cansado, asqueado entre tantos ineptos que no le sostendrían un combate por más de quince minutos, pero la noticia de los androides le pareció más que buena para así enfocarse en ser más poderoso y conseguir de una buena vez su transformación en súper saiyajin.

Sentía que algo lo estaba desconcentrando, algo a su alrededor lo perturbaba y sabía bien qué era o mejor dicho quién causaba esto, aquella mujer loca y vulgar. Era intolerable pero debía de reconocerlo también era muy hermosa, él ante todo era un macho de una raza de instintos salvajes y muy territoriales, aquella humana se había entregado a él de una manera que le costaba olvidar ya que sabía que no estaba bien. Que para empezar ni siquiera debería estar en La Tierra y menos aún debió involucrarse con esa mujer, pero lo tomó desprevenido; lo encaró mientras su frustración por no convertirse ya lo golpeaba, quiso liberarse, quiso encontrar una salida y finalmente desistió a seguir oponiéndose.

Su cuerpo fue artífice de los gestos y caricias más intensas, nunca tocó una piel más suave, nunca tocó unos senos más hermosos, nunca había besado a alguien y ni siquiera sabía qué era eso, pero ella se lo mostró, ella lo besó y se dejó llevar. Ya no podía arrepentirse pues ahora tomaba a la humana cada vez que su cuerpo sentía esos impulsos y ella parecía no entender que era una aberración, que no debía de ser pero estaba sucediendo y aquella espiral los arrastraba a una tempestad.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el tacto suave, sus pequeñas manos recorriendo su torso desnudo, esa mujer sería su perdición.

 _Aquello era todo de lo que estaba realmente seguro_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos y perdonen por la demora, tuve unas semanas muy ocupadas y apenas y tuve tiempo de dormir xD . Les agradezco mucho a todas aquellas personas que siempre pasan por aquí, sepan que aprecio mucho sus reviews, me roban una sonrisa siempre, les envío un abrazo y pasen un lindo domingo mañana, diviértanse y sonrían, hay que jugar, hay que reír, hay que dormir…no olviden son los pilares de un buen entrenamiento :P**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **COMPARACIÓN**

Sus ojos se cerraban pesadamente, como si de un momento al otro su cuerpo se negase a la idea de seguir con vida; como si no aceptase lo que sucedía y poco a poco comenzó a abandonarse a la muerte. Miles de veces ésta sensación lo invadía, el miedo tímidamente rozaba su cordura y él ignoraba cada vez que esto le ocurrió, tratando así que parezca irreal; tratando de olvidar que alguna vez realmente lo vivió…tratando de olvidar de que alguna vez murió.

Intentaría olvidar aquellos días, no era bueno para él agobiarse con recuerdos oscuros, escuchaba muchas palabras, muchas sin sentido alguno para él, demasiadas ideas y órdenes disparadas a diestra y siniestra en todas las direcciones, aquella mujer nunca paraba de hablar; ¿No sabía acaso cuánto lo molestaba su aguda voz?, surgían sin control ideas locas en su mente, pero todas y cada una fueron descartadas al instante. Observó a la mujer frente a él, ella cepillaba su cabello a la vez que se miraba vanidosamente en el espejo de la habitación que compartían, la vio ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección de su guardarropa, sacó de él varios vestidos y otras prendas, la vio colocarlas sobre la cama; la escuchó tarareando una canción a la vez que mecía coqueta sus apetecibles caderas, lentamente ella comenzó a retirarse el albornoz y la apreció totalmente desnuda, miles de ideas estridentes golpeaban su razón, la lujuria comenzaba a encenderse en el ambiente, pero ella parecía no percatarse de ello.

Sus ojos ahora recorrían aquellos montes que habían sido testigos mudos de las incontables veces en que se deslizó entre ellos, recorriéndolos, de su debilidad; aquellas finas curvas que quebraron su razón y lo volvieron prisionero de un dulce castigo, amargo solo para él, pero suave y adictivo para ambos. Apreciaba con sumo cuidado cada centímetro de la piel de esa mujer, posiblemente estaría condenado a esto de por vida y en el fondo, le encantaba. Ella lentamente tomaba su lencería y comenzaba a ponérsela, dándole la espalda a su Saiyajin, ajena a los húmedos pensamientos de él, subía muy despacio las panties, con sumo cuidado intentando no estropearlas, buscó entre su ropa un vestido corto y negro, hace mucho que no se atrevía a lucirlo; pero ésta era una ocasión especial. Suavemente se lo colocó, la tela se ciñó a su cuerpo, dándole al hombre una vista gloriosa, de lo que él consideraba…el paraíso.

Se dirigió a su tocador y se sentó frente a él, comenzó a maquillarse, la mujer se notaba demasiado ensimismada en lo que hacía, parecía no percatarse de que él se encontraba ahí; colocaba un color rojizo encendido a sus labios, dándole a su piel una tonalidad aún más blanca, no supo por qué pero mordió cuidadosamente su labio inferior, lo menos evidente que pudo. Ella solo vio su reflejo a través del espejo y le regaló una sonrisa coqueta, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso. Era cierto que ella lograba desarmarlo hasta volverlo vulnerable.

Recordó en aquellos momentos unas palabras que le fueron dichas en su infancia, muchos años atrás.

* * *

"-Cuando encuentres a la compañera ideal, debes retarla a un combate, si ella logra sostener una batalla contigo, es digna para ti, pero si no puede hacerlo, acaba con ella.

-Madre, ¿Cómo podré reconocerla?

-Será fácil para ti, tus sentidos están mucho más desarrollados que los de los demás Saiyajin, lo sabrás la primera noche…recuerda esto, si es tuya la primera vez, lo será para siempre, tu cuerpo te lo hará saber; es algo que experimentarás cuando llegues a una edad adecuada, hijo.

-Entonces la reconocerá mi cuerpo. Supongo que me hará reaccionar de una forma distinta, ¿Verdad?

-Lo hará. Debemosde ir con el Rey ahora, debes ser enviado a tu primera misión de reconocimiento.

\- Hmmp, me parece una tonta pérdida de tiempo, debería ir ya a una de exterminio. No sé que piense mi padre de eso, pero se lo aclararé ahora mismo.

-Hazlo, dudo que se niegue a una petición tuya, después de todo…creo que le patearías el trasero.

-Lo haría sin problemas, madre. Vamos de una vez.

-Sí, Príncipe."

* * *

Y le sonrió, aquella fue la única vez en que pudo ver una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro de su madre, esos ojos morados tan tristes y a la vez llenos de miedo y aunque en aquellos años no lo reconoció, ahora sabía qué era…pues Bulma lo mira exactamente de la misma manera. Supo que su madre tenía un sentimiento hacía él, posiblemente amor…supo que los Saiyajin podían sentir, pero se obligaban ellos mismos a erradicar de ellos cualquier sentimiento pues representaba una debilidad. Eso solo significaba que la humana con la que compartía su lecho y varías horas de inconciencia y placer, lo quería.

 _La estocada la sintió profundamente, ¿Por qué ella lo quería?, ¿Qué le dio él?, ¿Amor?, ni siquiera sabía qué era eso._

No, él no le dio nada más que sexo salvaje y descontrolado, ¿Aquello fue suficiente para que ella quisiera formar un vínculo con él? ¿Aquello fue suficiente para que su cuerpo, sus sentidos y aunque no quiera aceptarlo su alma, la reconozcan como compañera?

No supo la verdadera respuesta, pero estaba seguro de que ella era esa mujer de la que le habló su madre en el pasado. ¿Cómo lo supo?, un ser distinto, un ser diferente en esencia pero igual a ti después de todo. Le dijo algún vez su madre. ¿Acaso ella sabía que estaba destinado a llegar a La Tierra?, ¿Ella lo supo? Miles de suposiciones flotaban en su mente confundida, ahora que recordaba bien, su madre tuvo una especie de afinidad por una raza tonta e inferior, ellos la servían y ella les daba protección. Supo que aquella raza podía ver el futuro, lo recordaba vagamente, se enteró muchos años después de la muerte de su madre y reina, quizás ellos se lo dijeron, por eso huyó, por eso no dejó que él lo acompañe en aquella misión donde perdió la vida, ella ya lo sabía.

Siempre tan obstinada, tan solitaria y orgullosa.

La voz de la mujer frente a él lo hizo regresar en el tiempo y volvió a la realidad, allí estaba la humana, vestida descaradamente y maquillada como solo ella podría verse, perfecta.

-¿Qué te parece?, ¿Verdad que me veo bien, Vegeta?

-Hmmmp, nada fuera de lo normal, digamos que…demasiado exagerada para mis gustos.

-Tomaré eso como un…Bulma te ves realmente hermosa.

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Ella lo jaloneó de la mano y lo condujo por los pasillos de la enorme vivienda, él se dejó llevar una vez más por ella, por aquella mujer que le recordaba todo lo bueno que tuvo en algún momento y que hoy era lo único que poseía. Su cuerpo, sus besos y el aroma de su cabello eran el mejor refugio, no sabía hasta cuándo; pero por el momento no se opondría.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir contigo a esas eventos tan ridículos?

-Vegeta, por favor…no pelearé contigo nuevamente por eso. Uno de mis mejores amigos se casa hoy, no sé si te lo conté pero conozco a Krillin desde niños, al igual que a Gokú. No dejaré de ir a su matrimonio. Espero lo comprendas.

-No me opongo a que vayas mujer, finalmente es tu vida. Pero quiero saber por qué yo debo ir también, ellos no me toleran y ni yo a ellos.

-Pues él te invitó, por algo ha de ser.

-Qué ridiculez, en fin. Solo te adelanto que…no dejaré que Kakarotto termine con el buffet, miserable no dejaré que lo logre.

-Te amo.

Ella lo miraba fijamente antes de subir a la aeronave, él solamente la miró y no bastó decir nada más, ambos abordaron la nave, la verdad no estaba seguro de por qué había aceptado ir, pero no se sentía tan incómodo, además si estando allí se sofocaba, solo se iría, se preguntó por qué no iban volando pero prefirió adentrarse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

 _Aquellos recuerdos que lo acompañarían hasta el fin de sus días._


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos y todas, aquí actualizando este fic lo tenía un poquito abandonado pero reviví a mis dedos :P**

 **Les agradezco muchísimo por los reviews en el capítulo pasado, son un amor chicas, sépanlo :)**

 **Que les vaya muy bien en el inicio de semana y nos leemos muy pronto! Au Revoir!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes a los que hace referencia ésta historia con obra y arte del genio Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **ÚNICO**

 **I**

Se encontraba en la inmensa sala de aquella vivienda, recostado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados observaba detenidamente el ir y venir del péndulo de aquel reloj antiguo que tenían esos ancianos en casa. Llevaba esperando tres largas horas en la misma posición y en el mismo lugar, concentrado en el momento preciso en que finalmente pueda sentirlo.

Esa sin duda fue su preocupación durante varios meses, él no estuvo presente la primera vez y aunque en ésta ocasión no estaba entre las mismas cuatro paredes, estaba ahí; de alguna manera pero lo estaba. Muy diferente de como imaginó, la humana no lloró, no gritó, no se alteró demasiado y eso en el fondo le hacía saber que ella había logrado ingeniar alguna de sus invenciones para que eso no suceda, la conocía de sobra como para saber que esa humana loca era capaz de todo.

Revisaba su ki cada cierta cantidad pequeña de tiempo y lo encontraba estable, muy bajo pero no ajeno a ella, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y tratar de recordar aquella vez en que sintió aquel ki tan familiar cuando entrenaba en un planeta desconocido en el espacio. Él no sabía que se había convertido en padre en aquella ocasión, por eso no pudo entender qué sucedía con exactitud.

Pero ahora era distinto, él había presenciado el crecimiento de ese pequeño ki que pudo percibir por primera vez una madrugada fría, totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos; dentro de su mente aparecieron miles de recuerdos e imágenes que quedaron prendadas en su memoria. Los ojos desafiantes y azules de su pequeño hijo saiyajin que lo encararon en un primer momento cuando regresó a la tierra, como reclamándole por su ausencia, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de lado.

En el fondo de su alma se sentía orgulloso por aquel niño, ya tenía once años y ya era tan poderoso, como él lo fue ya habiendo conocido todo el sufrimiento.

Pero su hijo no había padecido lo que él y en el fondo eso lo tranquilizaba, solo aquella humana podría ver a través de sus pensamientos cuando sus defensas caen ante ella como débiles barreras tejidas con finos hilos, sensibles al tacto y al roce de su cuerpo. Su hijo elegiría su futuro, ya que no tenía aquella obstinación ni determinación de ser el guerrero más poderoso, entendió que cada ser es un mundo distinto, él mismo lo era y agradecía que se le haya dado la oportunidad de volver a empezar y mantener a su lado a aquellos seres que cambiaron su vida.

Porque sí, ellos le otorgaron un nuevo significado a las cosas, aunque lucho contra su corrompido yo interno, la gran verdad salió a flote aquella vez en que sintió aquella estocada al saber que la mujer de mirada oceánica había muerto por su culpa, por su ambición, por su egoísmo.

Definitivamente el destino le regaló la oportunidad de renacer como un nuevo guerrero, porque jamás dejaría de serlo, mientras tenga vida siempre estará dispuesto a superarse y combatir.

Combatir, enfrentarse al universo entero con tal de que aquella pequeña criatura jamás sufra lo que el sufrió, porque aquellos pequeños ojos que ya creía ver entre sus sueños jamás derramen una sola lágrima. Porque aquel niño de cabellos lavandas y mirada intimidante como la suya era su gran orgullo, siempre sería el inicio de todo. Esa humana que se entregó a él sin importarle las consecuencias eran para él aquel lugar al que pertenecía, podría alejarse de ella por muchas razones, pero jamás el no quererla, porque en el fondo sabía que la quería.

Que ella era para él, el mejor regalo que le pudo ser concedido y sabía bien que no la merecía.

Pero la tenía, porque siempre fue bueno desafiando a la suerte.

Y aquella pequeña criatura que estaba por llegar al mundo, era la mejor señal de que no se había equivocado. De que pertenecía a este lugar, de que la tierra era su mundo y ellos su familia.

 **II**

Su llanto, el llanto suave y para él armonioso empezó a fluir por toda la casa, al fin se había dignado a llegar, tanto que la esperó; esperó meses y soportó cambios de humor frustrantes solo para verla por primera vez, para posar sus ojos sobre los suyos y conocer el verdadero significado de la dicha a través de sus ojos, ahora sí estaría completo.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente y entró a aquella habitación donde su humana había dado a luz, el doctor tenía entre sus brazos un pequeñísimo bulto entre unas mantas blancas, un mechón azul asomó por entre los pliegues, pidió tomarla, sostenerla por primera vez entre sus brazos, bajo la atenta mirada de su mujer.

Allí estaba, un pequeño rostro como moldeado por las más finas manos, de la porcelana más hermosa, sus mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas, sus pequeños labios entreabiertos suspirando lentamente, sus ojos aún cerrados, sus pequeñas manos hacia ambos lados de su cuerpo en puño y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Y abrió lentamente sus ojos, aquella mirada fue capaz de trasladarlos hasta el día en que vio la luz por primera vez, aquella mirada cristalina atravesó su alma hasta clavarse en ella como un gran destello de luz que siempre permanecería allí, intacto y único.

Tenía entre sus manos a su pequeña hija recién nacida y no podía creer ésta sensación de felicidad, de querer gritarle a todo el mundo que era el padre del ser más hermoso que hayan podido ver sus ojos, que al fin su vida estaba completa.

Que al fin pudo descubrir lo que significaba amar de verdad.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos y a todas, dándome un pequeño tiempo para actualizar, les explico un poco primero por qué escribí esto. Me imaginé un futuro en el que Bulma ya no está en la tierra, pero Vegeta aún sigue allí, imaginé un momento en que él la recordase, como lo que ella era y significaba para él en aquellos años en donde recién empezaba a entender sus sentimientos. Siempre me imaginé a Bulma así, desinhibida, descarada (con él obviamente), sin más espero que sea de su agrado y espero que lo pasen muy bien el fin de semana! Nos leemos muy pronto y Au Revoir.**

* * *

 **AÚN RECUERDO**

Como un loco, un día en que no sabía exactamente qué hacer busqué tu energía vital por toda tu casa y no la encontré, no sé por qué pero unas inmensas ganas de recorrer tu cuerpo me envolvieron y te busqué.

Te vi en la playa sonriendo y jugueteando, pero te imaginaba desnuda. Dos mujeres más te acompañaban, pero tú fuiste la única que se quitó la ropa, la poca ropa que llevabas. Cayó primero el short, deshilachado a la altura de las ingles y luego una fina tela que era la mínima expresión de tu recato. Mientras te alzabas la camiseta y antes de descubrir tus senos, una de las mujeres te tomó una foto.

Cuando quedaste desnuda en aquella mañana nublada de playa, fue como si el sol se hubiese abierto paso iluminando la arena y el mar. Seco, tu cabello ondeado trepaba por tu cabeza, alzándose triunfalmente sobre lo alto. Cuando te convertiste en una fantasía y te abrazaron las olas, se rindió impotente ante la espuma y la sal del mar de este planeta, tan azul como tu mirada.

Me vi observando detenidamente tu estilizado cuerpo, se estremeció al contacto del agua y casi pude sentir como tus pezones se endurecían en tus suaves pechos. Esto me hizo recordar aquella primera noche en que pude contemplar tu cuerpo desnudo, me atreví a acercarme un poco más aún a riesgo de que fuese descargada sobre mí una retahíla de insultos feroces. Pero estos sólo podrían venir de ti, ya que las demás me daban la espalda.

Te divertías en el agua, ocultando tu desnudez bajo la tranquila superficie. Nadaste un poco y por fin, surgiste tal y como yo quería verte, quedando ante el objetivo y ante mí con tu piel mojada brillando igual que tras un rapto de pasión.

 _Fue ahí cuando pude apreciarte bien, descubrir todo lo que eras y significabas._

Parecías acercarte o superar ligeramente la treintena, jamás te pregunté tu edad; pero al parecer era la edad perfecta para ser disfrutada por ti. Pero de la escaza inocencia de esa edad sólo quedaban destellos vagamente perceptibles. Tu sonrisa evidenciaba que ya habías probado las mieles del cáliz de los placeres carnales. No era la tuya una sonrisa virginal, sino que estaba tintada de la malicia tentadora y sugerente que atrapó aquella noche mi razón.

Tu cuerpo era suave, sutil, lejos de la exuberancia pero parco en la escasez. Tus senos, perfectos y perturbadores, surgían orgullosos de tu torso. Senos, pechos, busto, mamas, tetas…no encuentro el nombre apropiado para bautizar aquellas dos breves maravillas de pezón contraído envarado que, desafiante, se clavaba en la película de la cámara que te inmortalizaba sin cesar.

De frente, de perfil, de medio perfil, de espaldas…; de medio cuerpo, de cuerpo entero; nadando, flotando, tumbada en la arena boca arriba, boca abajo, de lado…; sonríe, medita, seduce, provoca… Te tenía ante mí, veía todas las facetas de tu ser carnal.

Otros, quizás muchos, te tendrían inmóvil, escultura en el pasado. Yo tenía tal vez menos, pero era el fugaz momento del presente, un presente que grababa a fuego en mi memoria toda curva de tu cuerpo, todo doblez de tu carne, toda gota que resbalaba sobre tu piel.

Te tallaba en mi recuerdo cuando me descubriste. Tus ojos se encontraron con los míos y nuevamente escuché aquellos tambores ondulantes meciéndose en el viento, unos ojos que apenas se sobresaltaron cuando me advirtieron. ¿Acaso sabías que yo estaba allí, observándote, desde el primer momento y sólo ahora revelabas que mi presencia había sido descubierta?

Tus labios se entreabrieron, para gritarme que me alejase pensé. Pero no hubo voz, no hubieron palabras ni gritos, tan sólo una lengua juguetona que desfiló lentamente de comisura a comisura.

 _No hubo alarma, sólo una lasciva bienvenida, un saludo rebosante de erotismo._

Entonces, sin pudor alguno, dedicaste tu sensual espectáculo a mí. Las curvas de tus senos, cintura y caderas se hicieron más pronunciadas, más peligrosas; tus pezones parecían crecer más; tu sonrisa se hizo tan cristalina como el manantial del pecado; el agua que resbalaba por tu piel se entibieció y se hizo sudor.

Me firmaste cada gesto, empapado de picardía ladina; cada pose, salpicada con el brillo de los ojos del deseo. Te cincelaste en el aire como un suspiro apasionado de lujuria, adoptando nuevas formas, incitando mi carnalidad mientras desbocabas la tuya.

A pesar de la hermosa sinfonía que componías toda tú, confesaré para mis adentros, mis ojos seleccionaron entre todo el conjunto y se clavaron fijamente en tus pechos y en tu rostro, rostro pálido de daifa inocentemente provocadora. Tus ojos, las comisuras de tu boca relampagueante, los surcos que éstas abrían en tus mejillas al sonreír, tu nariz tímida y respingona…y tus senos, de garrochas yertas sobre colinas, rodeadas por lagos oscuros como los que vi en mi niñez y poblados por pequeños archipiélagos.

 _En ese momento me cautivaron tus pezones y tu rostro y te hiciste perenne en mi ávida memoria, jamás sabrás lo que causaste en mí, aquel día._

Y es porque es ávida que te convierto ahora en recuerdos, en deseos, en imaginación. En mi mente te guardo entre otros recuerdos, entre otros días, otros momentos, otros rostros y otra manera de mirar.

Pero si quise recordarte en estos momentos, si quise encarnarte nuevamente en mí, fue por la sonrisa desnuda que envolviste en la brisa y me hiciste comprender que estaba condenado, antes de vestirte y marcharte dejándome sólo con el brillo tan efímero y permanente de la estrella fugaz del deseo carnal que en ese momento significabas.

La palabras son moldeables, como aquellas sensaciones y sentimientos que tú creaste en mi con el paso del tiempo, ahora después de tantos años de haberte perdido, aún recuerdo cada segundo que aprecié el brillo de tu piel a través de mis ojos.

Aún te recuerdo mujer. Cada día, cada noche; hasta que nuevamente me sea dado el regalo de volver a tocar tu piel, en el paraíso o en el infierno.

Bulma. Has quedado ya lejos en el pasado, primera y única concupiscencia que sentí, viví y disfruté. Pero en las noches, en todas las noches, vienes sigilosamente hasta mí, me desenvuelves del torbellino de sabanas en las que aún guardo tu perfume y me invitas a albergarme en la húmeda y esponjosa bóveda entre tus piernas.

 _¡Aún recuerdo lo que sentía al poseerte!_

 _Aún lo recuerdo…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos y a todas, perdonen por la demora, últimamente ando algo liada por el trabajo y la tesis u.u**

 **Les agradezco muchísimo a las preciosas que comentaron en el chap anterior, gracias linduras!**

 **Les explico un poco de qué va este capi para que no se pierdan...me imaginé un día en que Vegeta, ya llevando años y años de relación con ella, la busca en su trabajo xd no sé me los imaginé así como dos adolescentes enamorados jajaja en fin. Espero que sea de su agrado y nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes a los que hace referencia ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje explícito y algo subido de tono, si eres menor de edad no leas u.u o bueno, bajo tu responsabilidad :)**

* * *

 **¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA?**

Vegeta la empujó suavemente hasta sentarla sobre el espléndido escritorio de nogal barnizado que tenía en su oficina en el último piso de la Corporación, apartando un poco algunas carpetas, una lámpara y una caja dónde guardaba las plumas estilográficas. La mujer lo miraba con reverencia y temor, dócil y sumisa; permitió que las manos de su amado subieran por sus piernas descubriendo la carne de sus muslos y sus caderas. Continuó subiendo la tela y descubrió su vientre y sus pechos y Bulma alzó los brazos para que pudiese retirar por completo el vestido negro. Se miraron a los ojos, ella estaba nerviosa, emocionada y asustada, como si fuera la primera vez que estaba con él. Quizás era precisamente la emoción de lo que iba a ocurrir lo que la excitaba, más que sentir las caricias de aquel apuesto saiyajin que sabía exactamente como hacerle sentir la más afortunada y deseada sobre la tierra.

Recorrió sus labios y sus pómulos con la yema de los dedos; con la otra mano acarició uno de sus torneados muslos, siguiendo la línea de su ropa interior hasta tocar la carne de su trasero. Tiró suavemente de la prenda, deslizándola por sus piernas, aprovechando para acariciar sus rodillas. La mano que tenía libre rozó uno de sus pechos, la sensible punta erizada de placer, que provocó un escalofrío en ella. Súbitamente, con una fuerza que a Bulma le encantaba, la levantó en vilo para sentarla sobre el escritorio. Entonces sus dedos tocaron sus mejillas, su cuello, y con el índice y el corazón, Vegeta presionó sobre su cuello para sentir los latidos de su corazón. Sonrió de forma enigmática y lentamente, acercó los labios a la boca de su terrícola. Depositó un beso húmedo y lascivo que nubló los sentidos de su amante, con una mano acarició su cabeza y la acercó a él sin dejar de besarla. Su otra mano, más atrevida, descendió por sus pechos, su cintura y su entrepierna. Primero tanteó, antes de tocar con más descaro, con la clara intención de meterse entre sus muslos.

Ella suspiró y separó un poco las piernas para darle espacio, tan entretenida como estaba besándolo no le importaba en absoluto que él profanase una vez más su sagrado templo sin permiso. Apenas un segundo después, los dedos encontraron el camino húmedo que buscaban y presionó. Ella suspiró quedamente entre sus labios al sentir sus libidinosas caricias, se aferró a sus hombros y devoró sus labios. Vegeta, sin dejar de frotar su sensible humedad, la tumbó cuan larga sobre el ancho del escritorio y en el mismo movimiento acarició sus piernas, separándolas cuidadosamente para tener una vista perfecta de su intimidad y sus dedos atrapados en su interior.

Hizo presión y ella se estremeció. Mientras la complacía, observaba sus reacciones. La mujer arqueaba la espalda, suspiraba y gemía, y él se deleitaba con sus movimientos, notando la humedad de ella deslizarse por el dorso de su mano. Con el pulgar tocó el nacimiento de su intimidad, el lugar justo dónde todo se nublaba para ella y al mismo tiempo, dos de sus dedos se adentraban y le daban placer. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se ocultó el rostro con los brazos, suplicando quedamente que fuese más despacio. La complació y lentificó sus movimientos, la notaba cada vez más excitada y a punto de perder la razón. Apretó los dedos y ella gimió, pero en lugar de seguir moviendo la mano, se detuvo.

\- _¿Para qué crees que vine?_ \- le preguntó en un susurro. Ella profirió un suspiro, pero no respondió, no se veía capaz de pedirle nada en ese preciso momento, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, sus pechos ardían de deseo y su interior palpitaba al borde del éxtasis. Murmuró algo que él no pudo entender, así que lentamente fue retirando la mano. - _No te oigo_ \- la azuzó con una sonrisa traviesa. - _Dímelo. ¿Para qué crees que vine?-_ insistió rozando la entrada de su cavidad, a punto de abandonarla del todo. Ella negó con la cabeza, se mordió los labios y cerró los muslos para evitar que se marchase.

\- _No lo sé…pero_ _quiero que me hagas el amor..._ \- dijo con un hilo de voz. Estaba bloqueada, la intensidad del momento era tan fuerte que no podía decir nada.

- _Eso ya lo estoy haciendo_ \- comentó jugueteando con los dedos. Presionó con la palma de la mano y ella sufrió una convulsión. - _Te queda poco tiempo, ¿ahora dime, qué quieres exactamente que haga?_ \- preguntó, acompañando cada palabra con una profunda caricia. Bulma estaba al borde del delirio, miró al saiyajin y se agarró de su camiseta para alzarse.

\- _Quiero que te calles y te desnudes.._. - susurró en sus labios. Le arrancó la camiseta del pecho y acarició su torso, duro como la piedra. Adoraba de una manera tan sublime apreciarlo, llevaban años casados y cada vez lo amaba más, pero no le dio importancia, disfrutaba de cada ocasión como si fuera la primera vez. Vegeta se separó de su boca y le mordió la oreja, sin dejar de acariciar su humedad.

 _¿Y una vez desnudo, qué quieres que haga?_ \- ronroneó volviendo a la carga. Ella, frustrada y avergonzada por aquel juego estúpido, lo apartó de un empujón, y él no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa. Entonces la besó de verdad. No como lo había estado haciendo antes, sino de esa forma tan apasionada que acabó por asfixiarla.

Ella tuvo que apartarse para poder coger aire, con un suave movimiento él le separó las piernas y se acercó al borde del escritorio. Ella sintió las caderas desnudas rozar la cara interior de sus muslos, lo que significaba que ya no había vuelta atrás. Con las dos manos, la madura mujer se aferró a la espalda del hombre y aguantó la respiración. Él acarició sus piernas y sus brazos, acercándose cada vez más. Besó su cuello, sus hombros y cuando ella suspiró distraída, se fundió con ella. La sensación la hizo ahogar un grito y se tapó la boca con una mano pues no quería que todos sus empleados se diesen cuenta. Vegeta la tumbó de nuevo sobre el escritorio y se acomodó a su entrepierna, observando el cuerpo desnudo de su mujer henchido de placer. Muy despacio, empezó a moverse y poco después fue correspondido, pues ella empezó a seguirlo. Acarició sus pechos, su cintura y sus piernas, viéndola deleitarse. No había razón para seguir atormentándola con preguntas, no era solo lo que ella deseaba, él también ansiaba sentir el calor de su interior como si fuese la primera vez, siempre sería como la primera vez...


	20. Chapter 20

**Holaaa a todos y a todas, perdonen la demora (: pero aquí ando!**

 **Les explico un poco de qué va este capítulo: Me imaginé la reacción de Bulma cuando su adorado saiyajin regresa del espacio (cuando se va a entrenar en esos famosos 3 años iniciales) pienso que ella lo tomó mal, al menos me lo imaginé así ahora. Lo de las marcas fue una discusión con el lobo del desierto debido a una noticia que le dio xD ya se imaginarán, en fin espero que sea de su agrado y cuídense mucho! Nos leemos pronto (:**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes a los que hace referencia ésta historia son creación de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **LO QUE DESEO**

No sé exactamente qué es lo que deseo. Allí está ella, esperando a que responda a su pregunta; aquí estoy yo, pensando qué parte de su cuerpo poseer primero. Podría hacer cualquier cosa, tengo tantas posibilidades que me seduce la idea de ser realmente perverso. Pero no quiero inquietarla, aunque piense que soy un monstruo tengo que seducirla, se lo merece, tomarla por la fuerza no es tan estimulante como lograr que se rinda a mis deseos.

Avanza un paso en mi dirección, la espada en alto y la expresión firme. Va vestida con una de sus batas blancas que por momento se me antojan arrancarle, de una tela tan fina que me permite adivinar sus gloriosas formas a través de sus pliegues. Es de cuerpo deseable, piel suave como algodón, carne tierna, miembros delgados y pechos perfectos. Pero es tan frágil que podría tumbarla con un movimiento de la mano. Pero no soy idiota, ella también podría tumbarme con un aleteo de sus pestañas o un susurro de sus labios. Yo soy un guerrero, pero ella es una hechicera a mi parecer. Sólo obtendré ventaja si logro acercarme a ella lo suficiente, cosa que no es tarea fácil bajo mis circunstancias.

 _—_ _¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?_ —vuelve a preguntar.

 _—_ _Me he abierto paso a través de esos pasillos sin sentidos que has construido._

Levanto el brazo y le muestro la mano, mostrándole algunas partes de las paredes tan resistentes que había construido hechas polvo, los vestigios de esos muros, los que han intentado detenerme mientras intentaba llegar hasta sus aposentos privados. Está asustada, lo noto. Puedo oler su miedo, puedo sentir las vibraciones del terror que la recorre, pero es tan terca y orgullosa que no lo demostrará. Eso hace que la desee todavía más.

 _—_ _Te mataré si te acercas, no dejaré que me toques nunca más_ —gruñe la preciosa mujer de cabello azulado, sus gestos de furia me resultan tan atractivos porque no me da ningún miedo. Pero en el momento en que empiece con sus letanías, puedo darme por muerto si no soy lo bastante rápido para callarla.

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_ —pregunto. Muevo los pies para desplazarme hacia la derecha y hacia ella, un paso que me acerque más a la parte más endeble de su defensa. Mantiene la guardia alta, pero su orgullo no tiene el mismo nivel que el mío, igual que yo no estoy al mismo nivel que su poder de encantamiento — _Llevo viviendo dos años en tu casa mujer, has tenido tiempo suficiente para condenarme por mis crímenes. ¿Por qué has esperado tanto tiempo para decirme esto?_

 _—_ _Te odio —_ escupe furiosa. Da otro paso. Está temblando. ¿Por qué todavía no me ha lanzado uno de sus rayos mortales a través de esos ojos y ha acabado conmigo o lo que queda de mí? No lo entiendo, pero mejor para mí, si consigo distraerla lo suficiente lograré mi objetivo y la veré caer otra vez.

 _—_ _Me deseas —_ provoco. Ella reacciona de un modo inesperado, mi inocente acusación provoca un escalofrío en su delicioso cuerpo y la veo vacilar. Le tiembla el labio, se le entrecierran los ojos y se le encienden las mejillas. Toda su piel se ruboriza de una forma tan evidente que puedo verlo gracias a las transparencias de la tela— _Por eso sigo aquí, porque me deseas_ —la presiono un poco más.

Se lanza con furia a golpear directamente hacia mi pecho. Es demasiado tonta, eso no lo voy a negar, pero ella ha podido hacer uso de sus brazos y sus piernas durante los dos años que yo he pasado encerrado y encadenado en este lugar, sus malditas caricias y su cuerpo me tuvieron hipnotizado, no estoy en mi mejor momento a pesar de que entro día tras día. Sus labios se entrecierran furiosos y sus manos golpean mi torso como si realmente pensara que me hace daño, es tan ingenua y me atrevo a robar un beso salvaje de sus labios. Se recupera con un asombroso giro y la aferro a mí y besa la piel de mi hombro, una vez más vuelve a abrir algo que yo pensaba estaba cerrado. Con una energía impropia de su delgado cuerpo, me empuja y me envía contra la pared de su laboratorio, es más que evidente que no quise reaccionar.

Retrocedo como un idiota que no sabe cómo reaccionar, manteniendo la guardia y las distancias. Estoy jodido, ella me ha vuelto un idiota. Me doy cuenta de que está realmente molesta. Resopla por la nariz, su pecho se agita por el esfuerzo y su expresión es de absoluta concentración.

Me abalanzo sobre ella con un poderoso grito. Mi voz la asusta más que mi movimiento, tanto que se le aflojan las muñecas y le arranco de un momento a otro la razón. Retrocede con un alarido de sorpresa, indefensa y me lanzo sobre su cuerpo con una enérgica embestida del hombro casi imperceptible, pero sabiendo que es tan débil su cuerpo cae suavemente. La levanto del suelo y me la cargo en la espalda, la escucho suspirar mientras recorro el camino que me separa hasta su sillón, donde la dejo caer entre suaves almohadones.

Empieza a llorar y a mover las manos, pero le cubro la boca y le agarro uno de los brazos. Es tan frágil que si aprieto un poco más le romperé los huesos. Me araña la espalda con la mano libre y me agarra por el pelo, no tiene mucha fuerza pero sí un exceso de furia y tengo contenerme si no quiero hacerle daño. Se revuelve como un gato lanzándome patadas y arañazos, pero me mantengo impasible ante sus ataques, recibiendo todos sus golpes tan absurdos. No voy a devolverle ninguno, no quiero hacerlo. Antes me arrancaría la piel que hacerle daño.

Al final, se calma y las lágrimas surcan sus mejillas de porcelana. Libero sus brazos y su boca y me arrodillo a su lado. Cogiéndola por detrás de la cabeza, inclino mi rostro sobre sus labios y la beso despacio, algo que llevo queriendo hacer desde que la vi cuando regresé de mi entrenamiento por el espacio y ella impidió por todos los medios, hace quince días. Ella me acuna la cara entre las manos y noto su lengua dulce y tierna tomar posesión de mi boca. Me vuelve loco.

Le arranco la bata del cuerpo y contemplo, aún con horror, que ha perdido peso y unas marcas en el brazo como de unos dedos se notan, cubren su piel perfecta y no tolero esa idea, jamás entenderé que alguien haya podido tocarla. No hay ni un trozo de piel sin que haya probado de ella, sin acariciar y la rabia me ciega al descubrir que alguien la ha dañado durante mi ausencia.

 _—_ _¿Quién te ha hecho esto?_ —pregunto furioso. Me enfurece saber que la mano ejecutora de sus marcas probablemente sea de algún insecto que conozco.

— _No ha sido nadie, fue un golpe_ —contesta ella, idiota si piensa que puede mentirme. La beso con fiereza, odio sus malditas mentiras para proteger a sus amigos, no soporto saber que ha sufrido dolor, verlo reflejado en su cuerpo me pone enfermo. Me abraza y aprieta su cuerpo al mío, clavándose entre mis ojos recorro su rostro con mis labios. La tumbo sobre el sillón, apartándola de mí y ella me mira como siempre me ha mirado, con pena y amor a la vez.

 _—_ _¿Ya no me deseas? ¿Es por eso que te fuiste tanto tiempo y me dejaste sola?—_ pregunta.

Entonces se debía a eso, pero honestamente no sé, no sé qué responderle. Sólo sé que ella es lo que deseo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Holaaa a todos y a todas… me demoré un poquitín con ésta actualización, pero espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Estuve mirando unos capítulos de DBZ y me topé con ese en que Vegeta se pone celoso porque Gokú ofrece a su Bulma xD entonces…pensé…dudo que Bulma haya sido una mujer que hacía todo lo que él quería, ya sabemos que es muy terca…me imaginé una situación en que Bulma hace algo que le gusta pero que esto, no le agrada al saiyajin por lo celoso que es, el contexto es maso menos ese.**

 **Gracias por los reviews en el chap anterior! Son unas linduras (:**

 **Besos infinitos y nos leemos muy pronto!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **ETÉREO**

Ella estaba helada de frío, pero de sus labios no salió ni una sola protesta. El tiempo no acompañaba en absoluto y cuando su amigo Ethan decidía que la luz era la adecuada, todo el mundo callaba y hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Él era un artista, una de esas mentes brillantes que emocionaban al mundo con su fotografía. No solo se limitaba a pulsar los botones de la cámara, se pasaba horas esperando hasta que el ambiente, el tono y el instante eran los adecuados para maravillar con su perfección.

Bulma estaba desnuda, sentada en un banco en mitad de la calle, con un paraguas sobre la cabeza mientras llovía a cántaros sobre ella. El equipo de Ethan estaba cubierto por plásticos, los que controlaban las luces exteriores tenían que tener cuidado para que no se mojaran ni los focos ni los cables ni nada importante mientras que el propio fotógrafo esperaba sentado bajo una carpa hasta que la luz incidiera correctamente sobre el bello cuerpo de Bulma. Ella era su musa, su mejor amiga, a la que había fotografiado de mil formas distintas tanto vestida como desnuda, claro a petición de ella y siempre de manera profesional. Hoy, al levantarse por la mañana y ver el cielo nublado, en un alarde de inspiración había movilizado a todos los técnicos para que salieran afuera.

El excéntrico fotógrafo había decidido que ella tenía que posar desnuda para esa serie de fotografías, que tenían como finalidad mostrar la belleza de la vulnerabilidad femenina bajo una implacable tormenta. Él quería llamar a su colección algo así como: "¿Cuando dices que vienes?" y Bulma debía permanecer sentada, desnuda, bajo una lluvia torrencial, esperando al hombre que amaba y demostrando que no importaban las inclemencias del tiempo, ella esperaría en ese banco hasta el fin del mundo. Mientras los técnicos esperaban a que el fotógrafo empezase a disparar con la cámara, muchos vacilaban al ver a la linda figura de Bulma calada hasta los huesos y temblando de frío. Pero Ethan había dejado instrucciones claras de que ella no podía vestirse, porque si lo hacía, perderían un tiempo muy valioso mientras se quitaba la ropa y el instante se desvanecería.

Ella se mantenía oculta bajo el paraguas, con el pelo húmedo y pegado a la cara, los labios pálidos y los ojos vidriosos. Nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba llorando, el agua de la lluvia borraba las lágrimas de sus mejillas y lo agradecía, porque le permitía desahogar su tristeza sin que nadie la molestara. Estaba muy dolida a causa de la última discusión con Vegeta, una discusión que había acabado cuando él salió volando por la ventana maldiciendo en su idioma natal y con la seguridad de que jamás volvería a verle.

Encogió los dedos de los pies y se limpió la cara con las manos, tenía los dedos arrugados como pasas y movió el paraguas para cubrirse un poco mejor. El motivo de su discusión era siempre el mismo, el hecho de que posara desnuda bajo la tiránica vigilancia de aquel loco de la fotografía, Vegeta no lo soportaba, simplemente no entendía sus motivos. Bulma era una mujer bella, y además había sido agraciada con el cuerpo de una diosa.

Ethan le había dicho muchas veces que era una lástima que no fuera tan conocida por eso, era tan guapa como las modelos más cotizadas, era conocida por ser una gran científica pero que tenía un cuerpo tan arrebatador que muchas podían sentirse envidiosas. Por eso, en ninguna de las fotos que le hacía, aparecía su cara, a pedido de su amiga.

Si por algún movimiento aparecía alguna parte de su rostro, automáticamente la foto se descartaba, aunque fuese una obra maestra. Ella había aprendido a no provocar de más a Vegeta, no llevaban mucho tiempo en una "relación", pero esto era una liberación, uno de los medios por los que sentía a su alma abrir las alas y volar hacia el infinito.

Había recibido una llamada de su amigo que sabía podía reclamar su presencia en cualquier instante que tuviera un ataque de creatividad, cosa que ocurría con mucha frecuencia, así que había aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada y mostrarle lo que él quería ver, su cuerpo. Como él pocas veces la miraba a los ojos, no podía ver que ahora estaba llorando por su culpa.

 _¿De verdad merecía la pena todo este esfuerzo, de verdad merecía la pena haber peleado con Vegeta por obtener ésta liberación?_

Por fin, tras una larga espera de veinte minutos, el fotógrafo se enfundó en un enorme saco impermeable y seguido por un grupo de ayudantes que sostenían un plástico sobre él, empezó a hacer fotos. Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella mientras accionaba el disparador automático de su cámara de última generación. Cada disparo realizaba una serie de diez instantáneas con medio segundo de diferencia y tras una vuelta completa alrededor del banco, tenía más de cien capturas del cuerpo de Bulma, del paraguas y de la lluvia que caía a chorros por la lona y aterrizaba sobre las rodillas y los delicados pies femeninos.

— ¿Bulma, puedes dejar de temblar? —Masculló el fotógrafo— Y, por favor, evita erizarte la piel, no queda nada bien... No hace tanto frío. Luego le diré a Koichi que te prepare un chocolate caliente, pero cariño, si te pones a tiritar no vamos a terminar nunca.

Ella asintió y se acomodó como mejor pudo, apretando los dientes para que no le temblaran. Inspiró hondo varias veces y se concentró en algo cálido, tratando de controlar el frío que se le metía hasta en los huesos. No era la primera vez que se resfriaba por ir con Ethan y ayudarlo, de hecho era algo bastante habitual y se había curtido bien a base de heladas. A veces había posado desnuda sobre la nieve, un poco de lluvia no era para tanto, como bien decía el fotógrafo.

—Eso es, muy bien, perfecto... —decía el fotógrafo— Así... ¿pero qué...? ¿Qué está haciendo este hombre aquí? ¿No ve que estamos trabajando...?

De pronto escuchó un grito y un golpe seguido de una ristra de improperios y levantó la cabeza para ver lo que estaba pasando, algo imperdonable porque no se le podía ver la cara en las fotos. Ethan estaba en el suelo y sobre él había un hombre con el puño alzado agarrándolo por la solapa de la chaqueta para que no pudiera escapar. Era Vegeta. El impetuoso Vegeta. El mismo Vegeta que había salido volando por la ventana y se había marchado de la habitación que compartían para no volver jamás.

— ¡Me importa una mierda si te interrumpo desgraciado! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Insecto! —gritaba mientras descargaba furiosos puñetazos contra Ethan, claro que se controlaba para no matarlo tan rápidamente, quería hacerlo sufrir, el fotógrafo trataba de protegerse con los brazos. Su rabia era imparable, los técnicos y los ayudantes vacilaron a la hora de acercarse, no solo por la violencia de aquel ataque sino porque muchos de ellos pensaban que el fotógrafo merecía aquella paliza y unas cuantas más, sabían que se aprovechaba de la amistad de la científica— ¿Cómo has sido capaz de pedirle esto? ¿Cómo puedes seguir llamándote hombre? ¡Te voy a partir la cara!

— ¡Vegeta! —chilló una voz femenina.

Vegeta levantó el puño una vez más, pero lo detuvo en el aire cuando escuchó a Bulma. Todos se volvieron a mirarla. Se había puesto de pie y el agua de lluvia le caía por la cabeza y por los hombros y se le había roto el paraguas. Todos enmudecieron de inmediato, abrumados por la belleza de la frágil mujer, sorprendidos al verla completamente desnuda y empapada en agua de lluvia. Estaba arrebatadora. Tenía los ojos tristes, los mechones de su largo cabello azul se le pegaban a la piel mojada y las gotas resbalaban por su piel pálida y erizada. Le temblaba el labio inferior y su pecho se agitaba con una respiración entrecortada. Era una figura gris en medio de un día gris rodeada de cosas grises y la desgarradora expresión de su rostro conmovió a todo el equipo. Era guapa, poseía esa belleza triste y a la vez armoniosa que a muchos hombres les parecía atractiva.

Desde el suelo, con la cara llena de golpes, el fotógrafo sufrió un colapso creativo y exigió una cámara, necesitaba capturar aquel momento para la posteridad. Nadie le hizo caso, pero Vegeta aprovechó para descargar el puño contra su nariz y dejarlo inconsciente. Como un toro embravecido y a punto de embestir se puso en pie y corrió hacia Bulma, a la que abrazó con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de romperle alguna costilla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Vegeta? —sollozó ella. Tenía las manos heladas, la cara helada, el cuerpo helado y el alma rota.

—He venido a por ti —dijo. Se desabrochó la chaqueta que llevaba, menos mal que la había traído y abrazó a Bulma para meterla con él dentro de la misma prenda. Le brindó un poco de su energía y frotó su cuerpo y sus brazos para hacerla entrar en la calor, dándole besos en la frente y ella empezó a llorar, este momento era simplemente etéreo — No llores, Bulma...no lo soporto —pidió con suavidad, limpiándole las lágrimas con la misma mano con la que había golpeado al fotógrafo. Los dos estaban en mitad de la acera, cubiertos de agua.

Cogió a Bulma por la cintura y se elevó con ella hacia el cielo. Ninguno de los ayudantes dijo nada, incluso pensaron que todo había sido un sueño, todo ocurrió tan rápido y así como inició ya había terminado, ambos desaparecieron de la vista de los presentes.

Al llegar a la Corporación y entrar a su habitación por la ventana aún abierta de su habitación, con fría calma, el saiyajin depositó el cuerpo desnudo de Bulma en la cama y la cubrió con una manta mientras trataba de no corresponderle la mirada. Ella levantó la vista tratando de acariciar su rostro pero de inmediato retrocedió al ver la cara desfigurada por la rabia del saiyajin. Ella, acostumbrada a los arrebatos de los hombres y en especial a los de Vegeta, supo que era mejor callar, especialmente al ver como sus nudillos rojos por la sangre, se habían puesto blancos por la fuerza con la que estaba apretando los puños para contenerse. Se acurrucó bajo la cálida manta.

—He mojado la alfombra —murmuró asustada. Él apretó los puños y la mandíbula.

— ¿Crees que eso me importa ahora? —le espetó. Ella se encogió de miedo en la cama y no pudo evitar un estornudo— ¡Mierda!

—Me estás asustando... —murmuró ella.

—Cállate mujer —contestó él con la voz estrangulada.

Sentó a Bulma en la cama y se metió en el baño para abrir los grifos de la bañera. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y con lo que tenía a mano, una servilleta de papel de color verde, se sonó la nariz y ahogó un estornudo para que él no lo escuchara. Pero lo oyó.

— ¡Maldito insecto! ¡Lo voy a matar!, ¡Debiste dejar que lo mate! —masculló Vegeta entrando como un toro en la habitación.

Estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, con toda la ropa empapada por la lluvia y trataba de calmar la furia que sentía. Observó a Bulma con la respiración nerviosa, en silencio. No estaba enfadado con ella, no podía estarlo ya la conocía de sobra, pero estaba muy enojado. Ella le miró con esos ojos de gatito indefenso y las ganas de estrangular a alguien se hicieron más fuertes. Empezó a quitarse la ropa ante la atónita mirada de Bulma, arrancándose la camisa del pecho y lanzando los zapatos por los aires. Cuando se quitó los pantalones, Bulma abrió los ojos como platos al contemplar como todo su furioso y magnífico cuerpo estaba en tensión y cómo su rabia se concentraba en una parte concreta de su cuerpo. Su miembro estaba duro como una roca y se alzaba como una espada entre sus musculosas piernas.

Se lanzó de rodillas ante ella, le separó las piernas y metió la cara entre sus muslos. Bulma se envaró, sorprendida, asustada y excitada por la vehemencia de su saiyajin cuando comenzó a besar su parte más sensible con apasionada lujuria. Ella estaba helada pero la lengua de él estaba caliente y de inmediato el calor comenzó a envolverla, el frío que sentía en los huesos fue esfumándose y su sangre se encargó de avivar cada uno de sus miembros entumecidos por la lluvia.

— ¿Vegeta? —jadeó ella.

—No digas nada, mujer... no digas nada...

Bulma se retorció en el sofá, lo cogió por el pelo y trató de apartarlo, pero Vegeta envolvió sus piernas con los brazos y separó sus muslos para acceder con mayor facilidad a su intimidad, que comenzaba a destilar la suave miel de su excitación. Ella se dobló de placer y de sus labios surgieron esos dulces lamentos que a él lo volvían loco. Sin apartar la mirada hacia sus ojos, retiró la manta en la que estaba envuelta y acarició su cuerpo frío para avivar su circulación.

Recorrió su cintura, su vientre y cubrió sus pechos con las manos. La piel pálida comenzó a enrojecerse y Bulma protestó cuando las caricias abrasaron su cuerpo. Vegeta la arrastró hasta el borde de la cama y separó sus piernas para degustarla a placer, despacio pero con una determinación arrolladora, necesitaba demostrarle lo mucho que la deseaba, era un hombre impulsivo, de pocas palabras y ésta era la única manera que había encontrado. Ella le acarició los hombros, los brazos, suspirando por sus atenciones, por salvarla de aquel momento que, aunque ella lo aceptó, estaba sufriendo mucho.

—Mujer…eres mía… —susurró Vegeta mirándola con dolor— He visto esas fotos.

Ella se puso rígida de repente y trató de apartarse de Vegeta, pero él la agarró con fuerza de la cintura y siguió acariciándola con ardor, sin dejar de mirarla. Vegeta se tapó la cara con las manos.

—No me odies... —sollozó. Vegeta le apartó las manos y comenzó a besarle la cara, deslizando la mano en suaves caricias por todos los pliegues de su nívea piel.

—No te odio. No puedo odiarte —la tranquilizó suavemente, sin dejar de estimularla, pintando con su cremosa savia cada trozo de piel— Pero no vas a volver a ir con ese imbécil, no me importa que sea tu amigo, ¿Lo entiendes? nunca más. No va a seguir aprovechándose, ni va a seguir jodiéndonos, ni va a ponerte otra vez las manos encima...

El hombre atrajo el cuerpo de Bulma y la fundió a su pecho, sin dejar de masturbarla con todo el deseo que era capaz de ofrecer. Ella, aturdida, avergonzada y excitada, le miró agradecida mientras rodeaba sus caderas con las piernas. Vegeta beso sus labios, su boca, hundiéndose entre sus dientes con la misma pasión con la que hundía los dedos entre sus piernas. Bulma le cubrió la cara con las manos, besándole, deleitándose con su lengua, gimiendo y llorando y cuando sintió el miembro de Vegeta frotarse entre sus muslos, dejó salir un largo sollozo. Con una languidez impropia en él, el saiyajin se hundió dentro de ella sin detenerse, sin ceremonias, con decisión. Ella convulsionó, el dolor que provocó su entrada no fue nada comparable al placer de sentirle sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y colmándola con su energía, podía sentirla fluir a través de su piel, la sensación era simplemente maravillosa. Sin moverse, permitiendo a Bulma sentir su fuerza y la majestuosidad de su anatomía, le acarició la espalda, la cintura, las caderas, todo su cuerpo.

—Por favor... Vegeta... —susurró ella. Vegeta la cargó y la tumbó encima de la alfombra y apoyó los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, sin dejar de besarla. Ella se agarró a su cuerpo con brazos y piernas cuando comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, aplastándola con su peso, algo que a ella le encantaba— Por favor...

— ¿Te gusta así? Dime cómo te gusta, dímelo mujer... te daré lo que quieras... —gimió él en su boca, cegado por la ansiedad de complacerla. Se alzó poderoso sobre ella y cogiéndola por las caderas, empezó a moverse como un loco. Le clavó los dedos en la piel tibia y ruborizada, dejándole marcas en su tierna carne y ella se agarró a la alfombra doblándose de placer y gimiendo sin control— Eres hermosa y eres mía, ¿me oyes? Eres mía, solamente mía... —y siguió repitiéndolo sin parar, igual que su arrítmico movimiento de caderas.

Observó su orgasmo con mucha atención, el brillo de su cuerpo, la magia que la envolvía cuando se liberaba con un delicioso grito y la forma en que movía las caderas para sentir como la llenaba por completo. Le ofreció su semilla, derramándose en abundancia hasta que no hubo cabida para nada más y se desbordó fuera de ella.

Al instante se desplomó sobre su frágil cuerpo, con la piel ardiendo y la respiración entrecortada. Vegeta era demasiado brusco para Bulma y siempre que la poseía le hacía daño. A ella, sin embargo, le gustaba ese dolor y por muy mal que él se sintiera, podía más su deseo por complacerla. Sabía que había sido muy brusco, estaba furioso y no había podido controlarse. Así que avergonzado por su arrebato, la abrazó con la mayor delicadeza que le fue posible tumbándose a su lado. Ella, sin embargo, le rodeó la cadera con las piernas y entrelazó los pies a su espalda, negándose a separarse de él.

—No te vayas otra vez... —suplicó lamiendo su cuello con un animalito sediento.

—No, no me voy —le aseguró él— No me voy a ir nunca más, mujer.

Bulma se movió sobre el cuerpo de su amado y acabó poniéndose encima. Vegeta se removió inquieto, notando el fuego que desprendía la piel de su mujer. Ya no estaba pálida ni fría, ahora estaba caliente y ruborizada. Su cuerpo era tan hermoso que era incapaz de mirarla durante mucho tiempo sin sentirse cegado por la lujuria. Ella se acomodó encima de él y empezó a balancearse.

—Te amo tanto Vegeta... —murmuró ella ante un arrebato de sinceridad— Dime que no me odias, por favor...

—No te odio —respondió él de inmediato, tenso y expectante— No me importan esas fotos.

Ella se detuvo y le miró fijamente. Por fin, esbozó una sonrisa. Ella lo abrazó y sin dificultad, se pusieron en pie y decidieron irse a dormir por esa noche, esa fue la primera noche en que Vegeta no se marchó antes del amanecer, fue la primera noche en que se quedó con ella hasta el final, dispuesto a soportarlo todo, porque había descubierto que no podía permanecer alejado de ella.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos y a todas, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, bastante corto pero conciso, básicamente porque nuestro adorado Príncipe tiene problemas para demostrarle a Bulma que siente algo, lo que sea que siente en esos momentos pues está ubicado en las primeras veces en que están juntos, en esos momentos yo asumo que la cabeza del príncipe era todo un enredo. Así que espero sea de su agrado, nos leemos muy pronto y buenas lunas a todos!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes a los que hace referencia ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **¿Amar?**

Siempre me pregunté el significado de aquella palabra "amar", sé que para algunos terrícolas y sobre todo para los que conozco, significa sufrir. Viven atrapados y mantienen su tiempo tratando de buscarle un significado a sentimientos absurdos y en moldear relaciones que afectan su propio bienestar emocional, como tú mujer y también como la arpía de Kakarotto, ¿Se han dado cuenta de que están locas al sentirse atraídas por hombres inaccesibles y problemáticos como nosotros?

Mujer, necesito saberlo y guiándome de tus propias palabras, respóndeme... ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué te enamoraste de quien no debes?, ¿alguna vez te ha ocurrido que no entiendes cómo es que llegaste a interesarte por una persona que sabes que no te conviene y que puede hacerte daño?

No logro entender la razón por la que tú, mujer; te hayas sentido atraída por mí, solo las locas se sienten atraídas por hombres problemáticos, distantes, inaccesibles, y suelen terminar amando al hombre equivocado y sufriendo por aquella necedad, ¿Crees que no logro discernir el sufrimiento en tu mirada?

¿Por qué de tantos terrícolas existentes en este planeta, debiste posar tus ojos sobre los míos?, Y lo más increíble de todo esto… ¿Por qué me siento atraído por una mujer tan inmadura, incapaz de satisfacer mis necesidades emocionales?, ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto poner fin a este acercamiento que a la larga me traerá problemas?

Tu respuesta me dejó helado y pensando en lo que verdaderamente sientes, sé que no debería, sé que esto es una perdida estúpida de tiempo; pero necesito saber y esclarecerlo en mi mente, necesito respuestas.

 _"_ _A pesar de todo el dolor y la insatisfacción que acarrea amarte, amarte demasiado es una experiencia ya común para mí Vegeta, que casi creo que es así como deben ser las relaciones de pareja, creo que has cambiado mi vida por completo"._

Espero que no te confundas conmigo, que sepas diferenciar bien qué es lo que soy yo, veo que te enredas conmigo en situaciones de pareja donde piensas que el amor es un fin a conquistar y no puedes estar más equivocada. Sueñas con salvar al hombre que "amas", y piensas que si yo cambio obtendrás, como recompensa, "mi amor". No sé de donde pudiste sacar aquella conclusión tan absurda, yo no sé cómo amar, yo no soy como tú.

Justificas la ira, la depresión, la crueldad, la indiferencia, la deshonestidad o todo cuanto me sucede. Crees que es posible que cambie y que eso depende de ti, mujer. Parece que aún no logras conocerme ni siquiera un poco, también parece que tienes la necesidad de sentirte superior y de sufrir por mi causa, y créeme…yo no quisiera causarte daño pero, simplemente no conozco otra manera de actuar.

Claro está que tengo la seguridad de que nadie se convierte en una mujer así por casualidad. Los porqués de tus razones no los conozco, y para mí quedan atrás, quizás se encuentran en carencias de la infancia que te llevaron a un concepto equivocado del "amor" que dices tenerme, o es eso; o simplemente no entiendo nada de esto, aún me es complicado entender tus pensamientos.

No entiendo por qué no te permites ver todo lo negativo o enfermo que hay en tu propia actitud, que te lleva a no poder desprenderte de lo que te está destruyendo, perdóname si soy yo quién lo está haciendo…pero no sé cómo detenerlo.

Como tú misma te describes…eres una mujer que ama demasiado al ser equivocado, sé que cualquier otro terrícola hubiera estado feliz y conforme de tenerte en su vida pues tú lo posees todo para que alguna otra persona se sienta completa, pero yo no soy como ustedes, lo sabes…espero que al fin lo hayas comprendido.

Sueñas con lo que podría ser si yo cambiase mi actitud y así te frustrarás y te empecinaras en seguir con lo que no funciona, ni te hace feliz. Rechazaste a los hombres "agradables" que te pretendían porque te resultaron aburridos, insípidos, en cambio te es fácil sentirte atrapada por el hombre distante que ves en mí, aquello refleja tu mirada.

Aún estás a tiempo de detener toda ésta oscura espiral que si crece, nos devorará sin piedad, nos arrastrará a tiempos en los que no creo conocerme, situaciones que sé que no estoy preparado para enfrentar, yo puedo darte tan poco, unas cuantas caricias y el deseo que siento por ti es todo lo que puedes obtener de mí, ¿Serás feliz con eso? ¿Serías capaz de soportarlo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Sé que vives en una continua ansiedad, donde el pan de cada día es el esfuerzo por entenderme, cambiarme o lograr mi atención, de aquel hombre que tu ves en mí. Gastas tus energías, agotas el llanto y llegas a la desesperación por mi causa.

 _Para ti estar enamorada de alguien como yo significa sufrir y créeme…yo no quiero hacerte daño._


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola! Hace mucho que no actualizaba este fic! jaja Les agradezco mucho por sus lindos reviews en estos últimos capítulos. Bien, la siguiente situación la imaginé cuando Bulma aún era novia de Yamcha, pero pues ya tenía un enredo con nuestro saiyajin! jajaja espero que sea de su agrado. Pronto subiré algunos relatos que van más de la mano con los nuevos capítulos de DBS, tengo la cabeza liada!**

 **Saludos a todos, nos leemos pronto...un abrazo!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

 **Visitas Inesperadas**

La mujer de cabellos azules dormía a su lado. Él acarició su vientre y se estrechó a la muchacha, hundiendo el rostro entre los rizos de su melena. Ella se removió, complacida, y arqueó el cuerpo para que el abrazo fuese más ceñido. El saiyajin aspiró el aroma de su amante, perdiéndose en un mar de sueños.

 _Aún podía permitirse el lujo de soñar._

Ella se giró y cambió de postura para mirarlo de frente. Él rodeó su cintura con un fuerte brazo y la atrajo contra su pecho. La mujer miró al guerrero sonriente, con las mejillas algo ruborizadas y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Lo abrazó y lo besó. Aunque habían estado juntos toda la noche, no era capaz de separarse de él.

 _No aún_

Vegeta se acomodó sobre la cama, mientras que la mujer se tumbaba sobre él. El saiyajin acarició sus hombros y su espalda, mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo. La mujer lo besaba despacio, deslizando los labios por su mentón y su cuello. Él arrastraba los dedos por su espalda hasta posar las manos en su trasero, donde empezó a manosearlo con delicadeza.

 _Ella se rió por lo bajo y accedió a sus oscuras intenciones._

Hicieron el amor despacio y sin prisa, retrasando el momento de la separación que no tardaría en llegar. Jadeantes, se miraron el uno al otro, deseando permanecer unidos por toda la eternidad. Pero con los primeros rayos de sol, la noche que se habían concedido, tocaba a su fin.

Tumbando a su amante entre los pliegues de las sábanas de seda, acarició por última vez la cicatriz que él mismo se había hecho en el muslo, cerca de su entrepierna durante un arduo entrenamiento en la maquina de gravedad que ella le había construído. Ella sonrió, tratando de esconder la tristeza que le provocaba su marcha y le dio un último beso antes de que él abandonara su lecho.

Vegeta desapareció tras las cortinas del dosel de la cama, y la mujer se asomó para verlo, quizás, por última vez durante esos meses. Ambos se habían prometido no verse más hasta que ella no aclarase su situación con cierto terrícola, pero era una promesa que se negaban a cumplir. Al menos mientras ella fuese la novia de Yamcha y él un mercenario del espacio además de querer matar a su mejor amigo, Gokú. Observó como se vestía y como recogía su armadura. Deseó abrazarlo y saltó de la cama para hacerlo. Él la tomó en brazos y ella lo besó; cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Ambos miraron en la misma dirección, sorprendidos. Los golpes anunciaban la llegada de ese terrícola. Ella se deshizo del abrazo y corrió a abrir la puerta, pero él la agarró y tiró hacia si mismo para regalarle un último beso. Cuando sus labios se separaron, la voz del hombre pedía ver a su novia. Ninguno de los dos imaginó que llegaría un día antes de lo previsto. Ella miró suplicante al saiyajin, tratando de retenerlo con el brillo de sus verdes azules. Él la miraba a través de sus ojos oscuros; unos ojos que nadie, salvo ella, habían visto brillar de emoción nunca.

\- Olvida que existo, hasta que no te deshagas de él– insistió él. Siempre lo decía.

Lo último que Bulma vio fue una sombra deslizarse fuera de la habitación a través de la ventana.

.

.

.


End file.
